Isabelle
by Nelli
Summary: What happens when Mary's wild sister comes to visit Four Corners? Will she adapt to smalltown life in the west, or will she end up capturing someone's heart and running? Please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't really know if Mary had a sister, but I thought it would make an interesting fanfic, so here you go. I don't own the Seven, or any of the other charries, except Isabelle Manning Enjoy

Chapter 1 

Mary Travis stood in her newspaper office, skimming through the letters she'd recently received. She took in a shaky sigh as she glimpsed a postmark she thought she'd never see again. It was from Connecticut, near the town her parents' had lived in for the last few years…before they had passed away three weeks ago. The handwriting was elegant, though sloped as if the writer was in a hurry. Mary tore open the envelope and hastily read along with the familiar writing.

"Dearest sister, I am writing to inform you that Mother and Daddy bequeathed in their will that I could not be trusted to live on my own after their deaths. Therefore, they have made it their last wish for me to be entrusted into your care for the duration of a year, and then I am to be given my share of the estate and pushed out into the world. I know this is rather sudden; their lawyer made it quite clear that they wanted neither of us to know the plot until after death. I realize it will also be bothersome to have your eighteen-year-old sister living off you. I will do my part as best I can, but I still have a taste for liquor. Just warn your seven gentlemen friends of my behavior and I am sure they will lock me up in a cell to 'sleep it off'. I cannot wait to see how big Billy has grown. Forever yours, Isabelle."

Mary closed her eyes, silently asking for patience. She was a good ten years older than Isabelle. And, although the younger of the Mannings' two children had matured somewhat, Mary knew Isabelle was still rebellious at heart. She drank too much, flirted with any man around, and was quite the burden to every boarding school she attended. It was true that the girl was brilliant, but she used her intellect nonchalantly to get whatever she wanted, like a spoiled child.

Mary never would have believed she remembered the Seven. She'd sent her sister newspaper clippings and brief stories, telling her all the wonderful things they had done, but Isabelle had never seemed to absorb it. Maybe she could be taught to listen. And let it sink in.

Mary wrapped herself in her mourning shawl, in respect for her dearly departed (though currently believed to be insane) parents, and went out into town. Chris Larrabee was standing nearby, leaning against a post, carving a new toy for Billy. Her son was watching on the stairs at Chris' feet. Mary smiled at the sight before approaching her friend with apprehension in her eyes.

"Billy, could you run and play with Buck, please?" Mary glanced down at her child, smiling brightly as if she was not worried, though she knew Chris had seen the look in her eyes. When Billy had gone, she returned her eyes to Chris, the look returning to her features. "Read this."

Chris skimmed over the letter, laughing at what Mary thought was the part about the liquor. He handed it back to her. "She can't really be that bad, can she?"

Mary's smile returned briefly. "You have no idea." She sighed for the second time that morning and sat down in the spot recently vacated by her son. "She was kicked out of five boarding schools before she finally graduated. She didn't want to go to college, or marry any of the young men who came to call, after promising millions of things to each of them." She glanced over at Chris, who had taken the spot beside her. "I'm all for independence, especially in women, Chris, but she wasn't independent. She lived off Mother and Father and didn't even bother to find a job. She was horrible. And she had a taste for Father's single malt brandy. She had a little every night before bed. Father knew, of course, but he indulged her because she was his little girl." Mary looked up and down the street. "I hope this life is good for her, maybe straighten her out. But I don't know if I can handle her under my roof."

"Don't worry, Mary. We'll help you as best as we can. You know that." Chris smiled encouragingly. "You can help her become a great woman. I'm sure of it."

Mary flushed under Chris' gaze. He could always make her blush. He was a good friend and so dear to Billy. It made her feel safe knowing he was there for her.

"Thank you."

The moment was broken as a wild stallion raced through the street, sending up dust in its wake. The rider slowed it down and hopped off the beautiful black horse. It was a young woman, shoulder length blonde hair, deep sea green eyes, and a short, round-tip nose. She had full pink lips that looked as if they broke easily into a smile. She wore a long skirt with a white blouse and riding boots. Bits of twigs and leaves were in her hair. She looked wind burned. When she looked around the downtown area and her eyes rested on Mary, her lips parted into a thousand-watt smile.

She ran up to Mary and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so!"

The look of surprise melted off her face. "I've missed you too, Belle." She realized she sincerely meant it. Yes, her sister could be trouble, but she was her little sister. She'd loved her dearly as a child, and although she done some naughty things, she loved her now. She'd take good care of her: help her get a job, find her own home, get her settled into adulthood in a way their parents had never been able to do.

Mary pulled back and examined her sister from head to toe. "Look at you! Whatever have you been doing?"

Isabelle laughed melodiously. "Oh, I got so bored sitting in the Coach that I borrowed a horse from a young man who was riding with me and came on ahead. He should be here in a few hours to reclaim his horse." Isabelle looked longingly at the animal. "It's a pity really. I got the feeling that the poor thing is always ridden too slowly and not often enough. It's got a wild heart." A glow almost like recognition lit in Isabelle's eyes.

Mary smiled. "I didn't know you could ride, Belle."

Isabelle turned back to her sister. "Of course I can. One of the boys who wanted to marry me had a farm and he taught me. His horses were too tame, though. This one was amazing." Belle's face shone brightly. She glanced around the town again. "Where is my nephew? You did tell him I was coming, didn't you?"

Mary laughed. "Dear, Billy's off to play. And I only found out this morning."

Isabelle bit her lip thoughtfully. "Must have come as an awful shock."

Mary nodded slightly. "I was shocked at first. Then bewildered. But now, I think we can work something out. We'll find you a nice job and get you all settled. Alright?"

Isabelle hugged her sister tightly. "OH, Mary I'm so glad you're not upset. I've wanted to come visit for so long, but after all that's happened…well, I didn't think you'd want to see me."

Mary had been upset when Isabelle had tried to steal the man that would eventually become her husband, but she had moved on. "That's all forgotten. Where are your bags?"

"With the stage. I told you it'd be by later." Isabelle's smile never seemed to waver. She finally took notice of Chris. "You must be Mr. Larrabee. I know all about you. It's a pleasure." She held her hand out to him.

Chris looked at Isabelle's hand and finally grasped it briefly. "Miss Manning. I just recently learned about you."

Belle looked her sister, a look of feigned pain on her face. "That hurts Mary quite contrary." She kissed her sister's cheek. "No matter. I think I'll go and have a little drink." She noticed the look of horror on Mary's face. "Just one!" She quickly added. "I just need one little shot and I'm done for the night. Promise." She batted her eyelashes.

Mary heaved a heavy sigh. "If you want. Just don't come home drunk."

Isabelle laughed again. "Of course not." And then she headed down toward the saloon.

A/N: Let me know what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know the drill…I only own Isabelle, yada yada yada…I want to keep typing, yada yada yada…Just keep reading ;)

**Chapter 2**

The door to the saloon swung open. Ezra looked up from his card game and Buck turned around from trying to charm Inez. A young woman with bright blue eyes and short blonde locks walked in, covered from head to toe in dust and brush. She smiled, her face looking pleasantly refreshed and pink. The two men looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and then back to the girl. She had reached the bar.

"Excuse me?" She looked patiently at Inez, who was polishing a glass.

"May I help you, senorita?" Inez's thick Spanish accent floated into the air of the saloon, now silent because all eyes were on the newcomer.

The smile returned to the young woman's face. "Yes. A shot of whiskey, if you please. Make it a double." She slid to the side of the stool in front of her, slipping gracefully into a sitting position and leaning her elbows on the bar.

Buck slid closer to her, he, too, leaning onto his elbows. "Well, what is a pretty little thing like you doing ordering a whiskey? Shouldn't you be drinking something more," he smiled his trademark Buck smile, "feminine."

Inez rolled her eyes and set the drink in front of her. "That'll be a dollar."

Isabelle shrugged, tossed a bill from her little wrist purse onto the counter, and picked up the glass. She turned to look at Buck. "So, you don't think I should drink this?" She frowned prettily at him. When he nodded, Isabelle smiled and threw her head back, drinking down the sweet and fiery shot. "Well, I think I need another." She slammed down the empty glass and turned her attention back to Inez. "I'll have another."

Buck's mouth flew open and Ezra smiled at the spirited girl. He excused himself from the game and walked over to the bar. He took the seat on the other side of Isabelle, handing a dollar to Inez. "This one is on me," his Southern drawl dripped amusement.

"Ezra, you never part with your money." Buck stood up and hitched his thumbs into his pants.

"Well, when this charming young woman seemed to baffle the great Buck Wilmington, I could not resist purchasing her libation as a thank you for the greatest moment of my day." Ezra glanced at the girl.

Isabelle had downed the second shot and was looking from one man to another. "Wait, Ezra? Buck?" Her eyes lost focus for a slight moment and then snapped back to attention. "You're two more of the seven!" She giggled happily. "I'm Isabelle Manning." She hiccupped. "I'm Mary Travis's little sister."

Buck's grin returned. "I didn't know Mary Travis had a sister. And I didn't know beauty ran in the family."

Isabelle hiccupped again. "Don't you dare! Mary's warned me about you, Mr. Wilmington. And I will not become one of your conquests." She smiled flirtatiously. "No matter how attractive you may be."

Buck glowed in pleasure. Ezra, feeling uncomfortable in the moment and displeased at the lack of attention, cleared his throat. "What brings you to our quaint little town, Miss Manning?"

Isabelle turned her head quickly to Ezra, flipping her hair into Buck's face as he went to lean closer. "I'm supposed to live with Mary for a year to become an adult. Then I get my share of my parents' estate and can move on with my life." Though slightly intoxicated, she saw the spark of interest light in Ezra's eyes. "And don't even think about trying to seduce me, either, Mr. Standish. The man I marry won't have any access to the money." Isabelle slid off the stool. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've already lied to my sister by having a second drink, I don't intend to have anymore."

Isabelle staggered slightly. Ezra and Buck jumped to their feet to stabilize her. The door to the saloon slammed open again and in walked two men. They had guns drawn, pointing around the bar.

"Lord Almighty, kid, would you put that away?!" Buck let go of Isabelle's arm long enough to slap JD on the back of the head.

"OW!" JD rubbed the now sore spot. "What did you do that for?"

"You don't just walk into a saloon, guns drawn! You could start a saloon fight. And any innocent bystander," he nodded to Isabelle and raised his eyebrows, "could get hurt."

Instantly, JD stumbled to put his gun away. Vin slid his smoothly into his holster. "Sorry about that." He tilted his head to Isabelle, lifting his hat slightly. "We just saw a stallion that belongs to a member of the Connelly gang. You know how fond they are of drinking."

Isabelle pulled her arms away from her stabilizers. "What kind of stallion?" She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes furrowed in distaste.

"A black, somewhat wild one." Vin lowered one eyebrow in confusion. "Ma'am, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, uh, this is Isabelle Manning," Buck offered.

"She is Mrs. Travis' lovely and charming sister." Ezra's smile returned.

"And that horse belongs to a friend." She got up in Vin's face. "And I don't know _who_ you are, but he is _not_ a criminal."

Vin wrinkled his nose, smelling the whiskey on her breath. "My name is Vin Tanner and I was a bounty hunter. That horse may belong to your friend but around here, he's considered dangerous and a criminal."

Isabelle was in shock. After hearing the man's name, she'd stopped listening. She started tipping backwards; all the men reached out to catch her and Vin got there first. He grabbed her up in his arms, the anger from a moment before subsiding as he steadied the inebriated young lady.

Isabelle started mumbling. "No, you can't be. That's not right. It can't be right. I must have had too much to drink. That's got to be it."

The men looked at each other in confusion. Ezra stepped up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her back. "My dear, what ever are you talking about?"

Isabelle snapped her head in his direction. "I don't know. I'm just a little drunk, I believe. Would one of you mind escorting me home?"

"Why, we'd be happy to," Buck said, sidling up behind her, beside Ezra. "Who would you like to walk you home?"

"Oh, I don't care. Anyone…" Isabelle's voice drifted off as Vin's grip firmed around her waist. She slid her eyes upward until they locked onto his bright blue ones. "Anyone except you." She pulled away quickly and attached herself to Ezra.

"Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, it seems I have to escort this lovely lady home." Ezra tipped his hat to his comrades and gently pushed Isabelle out the door in front of him. "Watch your step."

The three remaining men walked up to the bar and sat down on adjacent stools. They were silent as they sipped their beer. JD shifted uncomfortably, glancing from one friend to another. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Why do you think Mary's sister doesn't like Vin?"

"I think it's because I insulted her friend, Mr. Connelly." Vin stared straight ahead, as if in contemplation.

"Despite her low tolerance for alcohol and her defensive behavior, she's quite the beauty." Buck was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"I'd stay away from that little beauty if I were you." Chris walked up behind them and sat silently next to Vin. He accepted the beer Inez held out to him and stared at the wall, mocking Vin almost exactly.

"Was Mary mad?" Vin continued to stare straight ahead.

"Oh, yeah." Chris smiled. "I don't think we'll be enjoying Miss Manning's company in this saloon for some time."

Grins appeared on all the men's faces. Chris, after a light chuckle, glanced down the row of men. "One thing that baffles me is the screaming."

They all quickly looked at him, concern on their faces. "Screaming?" Buck was the first to question the word.

"Yeah. Isabelle was screaming about some bullheaded cowboy wanna-be who was giving her a hard time."

Vin sighed and went back to his contemplations. "I don't think she liked me."

"That would be an understatement, my friend." Ezra had returned. "I never knew such a pretty mouth could produce so many obscenities."

Buck shook his head. "She's the first woman I've been attracted to that's just like me."

"I'd keep my hands off if I were you," Chris said, taking another swig of beer. "According to Mary, her sister has a questionable reputation. And Mary wants to try to erase that reputation here in Clarion. Meaning hands off. Especially you." He looked directly at Buck.

All the men laughed and finished their beers. There were other things they wanted to ask, other answers they wanted to know, but they had to settle with what they already knew. The rest of the answers would have to come from the source: and she was in no position to answer any of their questions tonight.

A/N: She's not an alcoholic, I swear. She just likes a drinkey now and then. Well, R/R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

The sun was bright, streaming through the lace curtains of Mary Travis' guest bedroom. She'd shut and locked the door immediately after Ezra helped her place her sister on the bed; it was a good thing to because Billy raced in the door ten minutes later, wanting to know who the lady that had been screaming was.

And now, at nine o'clock in the morning, with Billy safely outside with friends, Mary felt compelled to check on her little sister. She shook her head in disappointment as she glanced down at the pale face on the pillow. Her hair was still tussled from the previous day's ride and her clothes were still quite dirty. Isabelle had always been rebellious and carefree, but a liar she was not, so when she came home and admitted to having two double shots of whiskey, Mary was very hurt.

Mary turned at the sound of a knock at the door. Nathan's head peered around the corner at her, a small worried smile on his face.

"Morning, ma'am." He nodded to her and glanced quickly to the bed. "Is she awake yet?"

Mary shook her head. "I didn't want Billy to see her like this. He's never really met her, so seeing her with a headache was not the first impression I had imagined her making."

Nathan's smile widened. "I have just the thing for her headache too. We just need to get her awake. Once she's up, I have a remedy that will fix her up in no time."

Nathan walked toward the bed, a small medicine bag in his hand. He sat it on the bedside table and looked to Mary for the first move. She sighed heavily and sunk onto the quilt.

"Belle. Honey, it's nine o'clock." Mary placed a gentle hand on her sister's forehead, softly saying the words, hoping for a peaceful awakening. Instead, her sister jolted awake and sat up quickly.

"Ow…" Isabelle placed a hand to her forehead, her bright eyes hazy and unfocused, squinted in pain. She lowered herself slowly to the pillow. "I feel like a train wreck."

Nathan laughed deep in his throat. "In your defense, you did do four single shots."

Isabelle opened one eye and glanced at the dark man. "Who are you and how do you know that?" her voice was groggy and croaked loudly.

"I'm Nathan Jackson and I'm a healer." He handed Isabelle a concoction he'd been mixing on the bedside table. "Drink this and in about a half an hour, you'll feel much better."

Isabelle shot the liquid down. She clenched her teeth and looked through half-opened eyes at her sister. Mary's face had the best look of mock-concern Isabelle had seen. Isabelle sighed and handed the empty glass back to the healer. She sat up as best as she could and looked her big sister straight in the eyes. "I know you're disappointed in me, Mary. I know that the condition I came home in last night was not the best condition for Billy to see me in, and it puts you in a bad position because I'm your little sister. All I can say is, I'm sorry. And I know it probably won't mean much, but I promise to stay away from alcohol." She winced at a sudden movement. "For a long, long time."

Mary's concern became genuine and a smile lit up her face. "I know you're sorry. You just upset me so much." Mary's smile disappeared. "And your language embarrassed me to no end."

Isabelle's mouth gaped open. "I thought I dreamt that. Oh, no." Isabelle's hands covered her mouth in horror. "Oh, no."

Mary stood up, Nathan behind her and heading for the door. "I'll leave you to those thoughts." She followed Nathan out, heading with him to the front door.

Isabelle, who was feeling better by the minute, thought back over the minutes of last night. She couldn't believe how she had behaved toward Vin; while she doubted Terrence Connelly would do anything criminal, obviously Vin Tanner thought otherwise and she had completely disrespected his opinion. She knew what she had to do.

Climbing out of bed as carefully as she could, Isabelle pulled out a new dress, specifically to wear her first official day in Clarion. It was a pretty, pale pink; in other words very feminine. She'd look like a younger version of her sister. With expert fingers, Isabelle unfastened her undergarments, changed into the matching ones for the dress and slid the fabric over her head. It fit like a glove, but it wasn't Isabelle,

She frowned at her reflection. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ideal outfit. Smiling, she threw on her old riding outfit; it was a loose calico skirt and mid arm length blouse. It was worn from years of use, but with her hair pulled half up into a high bun and the rest falling onto her shoulders, she looked like a younger version of herself.

Isabelle bit her lip as she looked toward the door to the hallway. Mary would never let her leave the house. Then she noticed the window. It went right into the back alleyway. She could get to the street from there. Isabelle made the sign of the Cross and asked the Lord to give Mary some more patience before she threw up the window and climbed into the outside air.

It was a pretty spring day, the perfect temperature with the sun half hidden behind a cloud. Isabelle smiled up to the puffy whiteness and pale blue of above. A perfect day for a clean start. She reached Main Street and walked toward the jail. Seeing as the Seven were the law, this was the logical place to start.

Entering the small room with the three cells, Isabelle had a hard time adjusting to the dark. A man was sitting at the desk, hat over his eyes, boots on the desk. Isabelle cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find Mr. Tanner?" Isabelle approached the desk slowly.

"Who wants to know?"

Isabelle's voice caught in her throat. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

Vin stood up and walked around the desk. "No need, Miss Manning. Alcohol can make us say things we don't mean."

Isabelle's face flushed. "Vin," her voice lowered. She took a step towards him. "I'm not sorry for what I said about Connelly. I'm sorry about the incomprehensible garbage I was spewing before I was escorted home."

Vin smiled and crossed his arms. "What was that about, anyway?"

The flush returned to Isabelle's face. "Never you mind. I just wanted to tell you that and to let you know I'm returning Mr. Connelly's horse today." She turned toward the door.

"No need." Vin followed after her and leaned against the railing outside. "Terrence came early this morning to take back his horse." Vin's piercing blue eyes peered into Isabelle's. "He was looking for you. Said you owed him something."

Isabelle shifted uncomfortably. "I have no idea to what he was referring."

Vin chuckled softly. "Well, I do. He said something about collecting your bags. Moving you to the Connelly ranch. Just what did you promise him in return for his horse, Isabelle?"

Isabelle turned away from Vin, tears in her eyes. "I'm not well, Vin. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember." She sighed and watched the various people wandering the streets. "I see something I want that a man has and I promise him whatever I can think of to get it." She turned back to Vin. "For Terrence, it was a live-in house girl. I had no intention of following through. I never do. I was hoping to ride out of Clarion late last night. Unfortunately my drinking problem got in the way."

Vin's smug look melted to one of instant concern. "You were going to leave?"

Isabelle nodded. "I can't stay here. With Mary and Billy. I'll ruin their lives. You know how I am. I was like that growing up. You wouldn't believe all the promises I made before I left home that I can't fulfill."

"So you lie to people?" Vin looked disgusted.

"NO!" Isabelle turned around, anger written all over her face. She stormed up to Vin. "I promise things to men I like and feel like I could be with. And then I realize I want nothing to do with the person." She lost her steam. "I just don't want to hurt her."

Vin's heart melted. He pulled the poor girl into his arms. "It's alright, Isabelle. You don't have to run. You should apologize. Return what you can." He felt her chuckle through what he assumed were tears. "But, you have people who will protect you here."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I knew I was right about you."

Then she smiled a radiant smile and walked away from him. She was heading toward the church. And Vin wasn't sure, but he thought a part of him was going with her…

A/N: I hope that seems like an okay fault. She's a terrible flirt, that's all. Otherwise, Belle's a good girl. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOTRGURL!! I PROMISE!!! ;) Nellie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Isabelle entered the newly finished church. It was dim, quiet; the perfect place for Isabelle to sit and reflect on the past few days. She slid into a small pew near the back, staring up to the altar. The candles gave the room a serene look. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," a deep, peaceful voice asked from behind her.

Startled, Isabelle stood and turned toward the voice. A gruff looking priest with soulful eyes was smiling at her. He looked like an animal dressed in men's clothing, but was civilized in some sense of the word. Isabelle could tell that she and this man could become friends.

"Hello, father." She bowed her head in reverence.

"I haven't been called father in some time." He motioned for her to resume her seat. She did as he suggested and scooted over for the man to join her. "My name is Josiah Sanchez. And I'm not quite a priest." He sighed and took a swig out of the jug in his hand that had gone unnoticed by Isabelle. "What brings you into my sanctuary to the Lord?"

"Spiritual guidance." Isabelle returned her gaze to the front of the church. "I take it you prefer Josiah?"

The man laughed heartily. "What I'm called shouldn't matter; it's what I do and say that should be the important thing." He eyed her questioningly. "I find it hard to believe that a woman with such a beautiful and calm exterior could be so spiritually disturbed."

Isabelle chuckled too. "Well, Josiah." She punctuated his name with an eyebrow raise. "I'm not a very wholesome person."

It was Josiah's turn for an eyebrow raise. "I find that very hard to believe."

Isabelle smiled at the man. "Despite the image, my personality is a little lacking." She sighed and rubbed her hands on her skirt. "I'm a liar and a thief."

"Oh?" Josiah took another swig and looked down at his jug. "Are you a drinker too?" He handed it to her.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose, her thoughts turning briefly to the headache that overpowered her earlier. "I'm a reformed drinker." She handed the jug back to him.

Josiah laughed again and accepted his drink with a hearty chug. "Two out of three isn't bad."

Isabelle's huge smile reappeared. "Well, it's nice to know someone approves." Isabelle thought back to Vin and the look on his face when he said the word liar. She immediately saddened. "I need the kind of help only the Lord can provide."

Josiah sighed and placed the jug on the floor. "So this is serious." He turned his attention to her immediately. "Please." He motioned for her to continue.

"The truth is," she sighed and paused. She began much quieter. "The truth is I lie to men and then steal what I want from them."

Josiah sat there in the dark quiet of the church, as if digesting what the girl had said. Then he laughed. "My dear, that's what all women do."

Isabelle looked up in shock; then realizing the comedy in his comment, she smiled in return. "Not exactly. You see, I see a man. I don't like said man. I like said man's horse slash carriage slash gun collection slash etcetera. I take advantage of said man's natural attraction to a pretty young blond. I promise countless things said man asks for in return for the item of my desire. I run off with said item, never to see said man again."

Josiah nodded. "Coveting thy neighbor's possessions is breaking one of the ten commandments."

Isabelle sighed and stood up. She walked to the altar and looked up at the nearby crucifix. Then she returned her attention to Josiah. "I only do it to better my situation. For example, when I was eight, I promised the boy next door I'd play with him and only him for a year if he let me ride his pony for an hour. After a week of spending time with only him, I got tired of the games and went to play with a brother and sister who lived down the lane." She shrugged. "Since we were only little kids, Joey didn't mind much." She looked sheepish. "At least not until we were 16 and I promised to marry him in return for letting me keep his carriage." She frowned and bit her lower lip. "He was none too happy when I returned the carriage a month later and broke our engagement."

"Well, naturally. When a man thinks he's earned the love a beautiful, decent woman, he is not too happy to lose it." Josiah stood up slowly and approached her. He looked into her eyes. "How can a little angel like you be so deceitful?"

Isabelle squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the priest. "I was young and foolish. I didn't know any better. And with the exception of Mr. Connelly and the promise of being his slave girl for the use of his horse, I haven't done it in a long time." Isabelle suddenly felt ashamed of herself. "And as for love, I've never loved anyone. I said I'd marry or engage myself to a man; not love him." She turned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"To most men, they are the same thing." Josiah sat on the table at the front of the church. "Prior to this latest episode, when was the last time you used yourself to gain?"

"Well, prior to leaving Connecticut a few days ago, and the Mr. Connelly incident two days ago, not for years."

"What do you mean, prior to leaving Connecticut?" Josiah looked as if he was afraid of the answer.

Isabelle's face turned red in embarrassment. "Joey."

"You promised that poor boy something else?" Josiah was beginning to think it wasn't Isabelle's fault she could get away with selling herself in deals when men were dumb enough to take her up on them three times.

"My parents had just passed away." Isabelle's eyes filled with tears. "My ma said she wanted nothing more than for me to settle down with a nice man who could look after me. She told me that on her death bed." Isabelle sniffled. "I knew she was talking about Joey; they'd always liked him and he was fit to take care of a wife and family. I knew it was about time for me to settle down anyway; stop the drinking and the gallivanting in the nights. Joey wasn't the man I loved, but I thought I could make it work. I went to him after the funeral. He didn't trust me; I never gave him any reason to. He told me he was sorry for my loss and that my folks were the nicest people ever. I nodded and looked him straight in the eyes and asked him to marry me." Isabelle sighed and felt her knees start to go a little weak. She grasped the back of the pew nearest herself to remain steady. "He laughed in my face, asked me how I could expect him to believe me after I ran out on our engagement two years ago. I didn't have an answer. I just told him my parents wanted me to settle down and that they always respected him, so I thought it was fitting to at least ask." Isabelle's knees gave out and she fell onto the pew, sobbing.

Josiah raced closer to her and put a steadying hand on her back. He noticed her eyes were closed, most likely in concentration to keep herself from falling farther. "Please, go on."

Isabelle wiped her face of tears and took a few calming breaths. "Joey felt sorry for me because of my recent loss. But mostly he loved me, and always had. He agreed to marry me, for good this time." Isabelle's eyes fell open and she was instantly seeking something in Josiah. "I had no intention of running; I got scared because I knew I could never love him like he loved me. But mostly, I left because I found out my parents wanted me to come live here with Mary. A fresh start, who wouldn't want that?"

"A clean slate is a most welcome thing." Josiah was beginning to understand the girl a little better. "You must understand that by running, you were giving Joey a second chance as well." He noticed her looking at him questioningly. "He deserves someone who loves him as his wife, and by leaving Connecticut, you were giving him the chance to find someone who did."

Isabelle sniffled again. "You really think I did a good thing, leaving him like I did? Breaking his heart again?"

Josiah sighed. "I think by this time, he knew what he was getting into."

Isabelle laughed and stopped her crying. "Maybe you're right, Josiah. I just feel so awful. I really had every intention of going through with it this time. It's just…" Her voice drifted off as she looked out the window, a small smile playing at her lips and her eyes softening instantly.

Josiah recognized the look and glanced out the window to see what she saw. There was nothing out there but Clarion's empty streets. He returned his gaze to her, noting the look of love was still on her features. "It's just what, miss?"

Still gazing out the window in a daze, she continued. "It's just that, as I was cleaning out my mother's old writing desk, I found some letters from my sister. They were full of information about my little nephew, Billy, and my late brother-in-law's father. And there were these amazing stories about seven spectacular men. And one of them in particular stole my heart." She returned her attention to Josiah. "That's why I left Joey. I realized I wanted something else, someone else. And since my parents wanted me to come to Mary anyway, it just seemed right to tell him that rather than break his heart again."

Josiah was astonished. This young girl who used love like a bartering chip had found it through letters? The Lord did work in mysterious ways. And by the sounds of it, she was in love with one of his six comrades. He suddenly found himself wanting to know which one. "Does this man return your sentiments?"

Isabelle chuckled, the redness almost all gone from her features. "I think he barely knows I exist." She stood and held her hands out to Josiah. "And don't think of asking who he is. I know he's a close friend of yours and I'll never give up that secret to anyone." Her smile returned.

Josiah accepted her outstretched hands. He smiled down at her. "Well, if that little secret can keep you looking that radiant, by all means, keep it between yourself and God."

Isabelle squeezed his hands. "Thank you, Josiah. For listening and helping."

"It was my pleasure. Feel free to return at any time. The doors are always open to the troubled."

Isabelle stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate that. And I may be in here quite often with that attitude." And with that, and feeling imminently better, Isabelle Manning left the quiet of the church and re-entered the midday bustle of Clarion.

A/N: Fun, fun. Josiah is a good man…I hope Isabelle seems a little more human now. I worked on this chapter at 5 in the morning, so I hope it flows ok. R/R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Isabelle felt relieved as she walked up the main street of Clarion. Her arrival had been surrounded by such a huge cloud of dust that she was unable to see anything in the small town. Now that she was free of the room her sister had left her in, and seeing as it was such a lovely day, Belle intended to have a look around.

Belle walked up the street, smiling at people as she passed. As she walked along the boarded streets, she felt as if she was being watched. Looking up the road, she saw Vin Tanner leaning on the post she had left him at, right outside the jail. She smiled shyly at him when he nodded his head toward her. She decided she didn't want to speak to Vin again until she was absolutely sure she had her bearings. Instead she turned off the main road and took the side street up to the livery stables.

Belle entered the barn and walked directly to the stall that had held Connelly's beautiful black stallion. It was indeed empty this morning. That put a damper on Isabelle's mood. She really felt like a ride today. However, since the horse was gone, Belle walked up to another black horse and began to stroke its nose.

"Don't go spoiling my horse now."

Belle whirled around, hair flying over her shoulder. Her face went from scared anxiousness to a friendly smile. "Why, Mr. Larrabee. I didn't even realize this was your horse."

"Yeah, that one's mine. And that one," he pointed to a black beauty nearby. "That's Vin's."

Belle felt her face get warm. She looked away from Larrabee. "Isn't that interesting? Do you always corral your horses so close together?" She patted the horse on its nose.

"Usually. Makes it easier for when we ride out." Larrabee walked over to where she stood and leaned against his horse's stall. "Does Vin know?"

Belle looked up at the man, her eyes widened in shock. "Does Vin know what, Mr. Larrabee?"

Larrabee smiled at her in a knowing way. "How much you care about him."

Belle looked away from him again. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"I highly doubt that."

Belle whirled toward him, her face flushed in anger. "Mr. Larrabee, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the type of girl who feels much of anything. Or did my agreement with Terrence Connelly not prove that?" She took a step toward the door.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Belle." Larrabee's voice sounded sincerely sorry. He was silent for a minute as Belle looked around the stables at the horses and equipment. Then he cleared his throat. "You know Connelly will be back, don't you?"

"I assumed as much." Belle sighed. She faced him. "What do I need to do? Turn myself over to him? Keep running? I made a deal."

Chris took a step closer to her. "You know as well as I do that Connelly wasn't going to keep you as a cook and clean for long. He was going to find another use for you."

Belle laughed coldly. "You make him sound so sinister. He's no different than any other man I know." She took another step closer to the Seven's ringleader.

"Pretty cynical point of view for a girl so young." Larrabee hooked his fingers onto his pockets and stood his ground with only a few inches between them. They stared each other down.

"Is it?" Belle didn't flinch under Larrabee's gaze. "I don't think so. When every man I've ever met only wants what _my body_ can give him."

"Well, maybe if you offered something other than your body, they wouldn't act like that."

Belle looked shocked. She fell back against the nearest post and sighed. "You're probably right." She looked up at Larrabee and smiled. "However did we get on this topic, Mr. Larrabee?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we ventured into it because you denied caring for Vin."

Belle threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright, you caught me. I like Vin. He's a nice man. Smart and sweet." Belle's features softened and she smiled sweetly. "Mary used to write me letters about you. All of you. But none of them compared to the ones she sent my mother. They were…inspiring." She returned her attention to the nearest horse: Vin's. Patting the horse's nose, she went on. "My letters were full of adventure, excitement. The things that Mary thought I wanted to hear."

Larrabee smiled. "Of course. You are the rebellious one."

Belle laughed. "I guess. But the letters to Ma, they were incredible. Pages upon pages of sweat, blood, tears. The honest truth about the Seven of you." She whirled around and looked deep into Larrabee's eyes. "The story that touched me the most was about this sweet, soulful man. A man who was believed guilty, yet fought for his innocence. A man who respected women, and protected the weak. Who was deep and caring. Who even though he was around thirty, he still wanted to learn to read." Belle's eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "I fell in love with this ideal man my sister painted with her words."

Larrabee smiled and nodded his head in encouragement. "Your sister is capable of pretty incredible things."

Belle nodded. "I had this image of him. You know how girls can be." She chuckled. "I couldn't wait to get here to meet him. And along the way, I met Terrence. He was just a way to get here faster. When I got here, I didn't know where to start. So I went to my liquor. And I saw him." Belle's voice was shaky when she took her next few breaths. "He was better than I had pictured. And standing there next to him in the saloon, I got scared. More than scared; I was terrified." Belle shook her head in frustration. "I feel like I've met my match, Mr. Larrabee."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chris Larrabee had never been so amused. "Maybe you should tell Vin?"

"Tell me what?"

Belle and Chris turned toward the door to the stables. Vin was standing there, hand hitched into his waistband. He was looking from one to the other, curiosity written all over his face. Belle looked from Vin, to Chris, horrorstruck. Chris's amusement was growing by the second.

"Tell me what? Chris? Belle?"

Belle cleared her throat and both men looked at her. "Tell you I'm stealing your horse for the afternoon." She opened the stall holding Vin's stallion and went in, preparing to outfit the horse in its riding gear.

"Oh, I don't think so, miss." Vin came up and took the bridle out of her hands. "You can take Chris's horse." He nodded toward the nearby horse. "I'll take mine and ride with you. Keep an eye out for Connelly."

Chris's eyebrows went up. "Offering my horse?"

Vin turned around and narrowed his eyes. "You were going to let her ride off with mine."

Chris smiled. "Well, all right. But if the horse throws her, it'll be on your head." He opened the stall for his horse and began to put on the riding gear.

Belle stormed playfully into the stall. "Don't worry about the horse throwing me. I can handle myself." She mounted the saddle and rode the stallion out of the stable, Vin right on her heels.

A/N: Progressing slowly, but it's getting there. now you all know that she loves Vin…yay! He's adorable…I love him…R/R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Belle rode off into the horizon, going faster than Vin anticipated. He was thinking she would keep a moderate pace, maybe go a little past town. But she went to the bluff, overlooking the valley several miles from town. Larrabee's horse was gasping for breath as she stepped down and observed the view.

Vin pulled up beside her, sliding down off the saddle. He always loved coming out here and observing the country. It made him think of his mistakes, and his opportunities. He looked at Belle when she let out a low sigh.

"Something the matter, Miss Belle?" He looked at her in concern.

"Hmm?" She looked over at Vin. She smiled in content. "No, everything is perfect. Look at that landscape." She returned her attention to the view. "I wish I had brought my watercolors. This would have made such a lovely painting."

Vin's eyebrow raised in shock. "You paint? Where do you find the time with all the flirting and schoolwork?" He smiled quietly.

Belle whirled on him. "Excuse me? I did more than just flirt, Mr. Tanner." She approached him and stopped so she was only a foot away from him, facing him. "I am a very accomplished woman. I can cook, keep house, balance finances, and have all the accomplishments I learned at school." She stuck her tongue out childishly. "So there."

Vin laughed out loud. "I believe it, Miss Belle."

She threw her hands up in indignation. "Why are you calling me 'Miss Belle'? Can't you decide between being familiar and being proper?"

Vin laughed quickly. "I guess so. I'm used to being very proper with every woman except your sister. I can't decide if since she's your sister, it's right for me to I call you by your first name or not."

Isabelle closed the gap between them, placing her hands on Vin's shoulders. It was a very forward move, but she felt as if she already knew him, so it wasn't awkward. "What about what I think is proper? It's okay for you to call me 'Belle'."

Vin pulled away uncomfortably. He shifted under her steady gaze and returned his attention to the valley. There was something about how comfortable Belle felt with him that made him feel nervous. How was he supposed to react? If he accepted her forwardness, it might make it seem as if they were more familiar than they were. If he acted awkwardly with her, she may resent him and ride off, leaving herself vulnerable to Connelly and making it hard for her to trust him in the future. He settled on a smile and a tip of the hat.

Isabelle understood the look. She could sense his awkwardness and could tell he wanted only to be as close as a bodyguard and possible friend. She smiled in return and felt her heart break silently. This beautiful sensitive man that she wanted everything in the world from only wanted to protect her from Connelly and be on his way. Isabelle was used to moving on from men, but to have one want to leave her was devastating. Thank God a distraction made its presence known in the shape of Ezra Standish.

"Good morning, Mr. Tanner. Miss Manning." He tipped his head in her direction. "May I inquire as to what you two are doing so far from our fair town?"

Belle smiled a thousand-watt smile. "Why, Mr. Standish, we were just admiring the view."

"Yes, it is quite breathtaking." Ezra looked straight into Belle's eyes as he made the comment, causing her to blush deeply out of habit. "May I escort you back to town, Miss Manning?"

Belle climbed back onto Larrabee's horse. "That would be lovely, Mr. Standish."

"Please, call me 'Ezra,' my dear girl." He turned his horse around and started in the direction of the town.

"Only on the condition that you call me 'Belle.'" Her smile brightened as she rode her horse in stride with Ezra's.

"Why, with pleasure Belle."

Vin shook his head in disgust. Ezra was laying it on thick and he didn't know if it was genuine or for her money. He climbed hastily onto his horse and sauntered beside them. "I'm going to ride on ahead and check the paths. See if Connelly has tried anything."

Ezra nodded his head in Vin's direction. "Just give a holler if you require any assistance."

"Good day, Mr. Tanner." Belle's voice was pleasant, but her eyes were cold. Vin looked directly into them and could almost sense her disappointment in him. That caused him to become deeply saddened.

"Miss Belle." He tipped his hat, a typical Vin maneuver. "Until we meet again." Then he winked, almost involuntarily, as if his instincts had taken over and rode off into the distance.

"My, my. It's seems as if we finally have some time alone. How wonderful." Ezra smiled his sneaky smile.

"Ezra, if you have any intentions of trying to lure some money out of me, I'm afraid I have none to give." Belle said this matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I just wished to get to know the most beautiful girl to come to Clarion in quite some time. Would this bother you, Isabelle?" He looked at her, genuine concern for her comfort in his eyes.

Belle smiled at him. "No, of course not. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

"Why not at all. I know that I come off as an entrepreneur and thief to most. However, I cannot help but be attracted to other things once in a while."

Isabelle blushed. It wasn't like her to get flustered by flirtations. But Ezra was seriously laying it on thick and it was making her quite happy. She very rarely felt anything for men who were attracted to her. And while Ezra wasn't Vin, he wasn't the worst possible companion either. Besides, he might work to her advantage.

"Would you like to meet at the hotel this evening, Isabelle, to talk some more?" Ezra had taken her blushing as a way to continue in his flirtations.

"I would like that very much, Ezra." Isabelle pulled on her horse's reins. "Until we meet again." She smiled sweetly and took off up the road toward Clarion.

Ezra smiled and choked on the swell of dust that appeared in her wake. It had been a long time since he had been accompanied by a woman for dinner. The night should be a very interesting affair. He noticed Vin, staring after Belle's disappearing form, a difficult to read expression on his face. "A very interesting affair," he whispered as he picked up speed and headed back to town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabelle hurried herself into getting dressed. She was meeting Ezra in ten minutes at the hotel and she had just gotten out of the bath. "I wouldn't be so late if Mary hadn't been so mean," Isabelle muttered under her breath as she slipped into her undergarments. Mary had yelled when she got home, asking where she had gone, if she had thought about the repercussions of her actions, etc. Isabelle had told her she went to apologize to Vin and to the church. She left the ride out of it, and told Mary she had made plans for dinner. Mary had almost refused to let her go until Belle had told her she was going with Ezra to the hotel for dinner. Then Mary had to be coaxed into it. Finally, she consented and let Belle get clean.

Belle's shoulder-length blonde hair was in pulled back, ringlets framing her face. She slid into her new pink dress, looking very much a lady. The dress was more suitable for dinner than it had been for during the day, like she purchased it for. With healthy pink cheeks and bright eyes, she didn't need to make herself up to look any better; in her opinion, she was really pretty. She grabbed a shawl out of the closet and left her bedroom.

Belle walked up to her nephew and squatted down in front of him. "Hello, you handsome thing. Can Aunt Belle have a good night kiss, since you'll be asleep when I come home?"

Billy giggled at her. "Uh-huh." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. They had made fast friends that afternoon between Mary's yelling and chiding.

Isabelle squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Billy boy." She tussled his hair. He was so smart and sweet; just like his daddy. It brought a tear to her eye. She stood back up and approached her sister. "Curfew?"

Mary pursed her lips together. "I don't think that's necessary. Ezra, while slightly unscrupulous, will have you home at a decent hour. He is a gentleman, after all." She reached out her hand and placed it on Belle's cheek. "You look so much like her." The tears welled in Mary's eyes.

Belle flushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she murmured. She turned back to Billy. "And he'd be proud of him, Mary." She smiled back at her sister, knowing she understood. "Proud of you too."

Mary hugged her. "I am still glad you're here, Belle. I love you. Have fun."

Isabelle squeezed back and walked toward the door. "I will. Good night."

Belle hurried up the street, blotting her eyes on her hankie in her wrist purse. Silly sentimental moments, she thought, approaching the hotel's dining room. Inside, she could see Ezra already at a table, glancing apprehensively at the door. She smiled and went inside out of the cool night air. Ezra's jaw dropped as she approached the table, slowly standing as she reached her seat.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you, Ezra." She slid in front of her seat and the waiter pushed it slowly beneath her as she sat. "I was kissing Billy good night."

Ezra returned to his seat. "That's quite all right, Miss Manning. You are worth waiting for."

Belle flushed slightly and picked up a menu. "What's good here?" She glanced at each item fleetingly.

"Well, that depends. How do you feel about sub-par food selections?" he drawled in his deep accent. His eyes were still resting on the woman before him. She had transformed from a lovely, lively young lady into a gorgeous young woman. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dining with, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman in the entire territory.

Belle put down her menu and looked at him. "Why do you keep staring at me? It's making me feel self conscious." She fidgeted as if to prove her point.

"I apologize, Isabelle. You are just so… breathtaking." Ezra nodded: that was the perfect word for it. He took his eyes off of her and glanced at the champagne he had ordered and was sitting in ice nearby. "Would you like a libation?" He pointed to the bottle.

Belle wrinkled her nose. "I suppose I can have one glass." She smiled as Ezra poured her a small class of the liquid. "How sweet of you to get champagne, Ezra."

"Not at all." He finished pouring his own glass and raised it toward her. "To new friendships and getting acquainted."

Isabelle clinked her glass softly against his. Then, she took a dainty sip. It was sweet and the small bubbles tickled her tongue. She giggled softly.

"May I take your order?" The waiter had returned, poised and ready for action, trying not to stare at Isabelle.

"Ladies first." Ezra motioned at Belle.

"Oh!" Belle reopened her menu and glanced over it. "I'll have the…spaghetti, I suppose."

"And for you sir?" The waiter wasn't even trying not to stare anymore.

"I'll have the New York Strip, please." He handed the waiter the menus and watched him walk dejectedly away. "I believe you have a new admirer, Isabelle."

Isabelle laughed. "I don't understand it. I'm not all everyone makes me out to be. I'm just a girl."

"I wouldn't say girl, my dear. Maybe woman is more appropriate at this juncture in your life." Ezra sipped at his drink.

"I suppose." Belle furrowed her brow. "if only my parents saw me that way."

"Are you referring to the stipulation in their wills that require you to live at your sister's abode until you are nineteen years of age?" Ezra raised a brow.

Belle nodded. "It's not fair to Mary. She has so much else to worry about." Belle's eyes got sad.

Ezra reached out a hand and held hers softly. "Your sister is an incredible woman. Your parents would not have sent you to her if they didn't think she could handle it. Besides, if they hadn't told you to come here, I never would have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance."

Belle smiled at Ezra and squeezed his hand. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you."

Vin was on patrol, watching for Connelly. There was no way he'd get his hands on Belle, not if Vin was watching over her. He walked slowly down Main Street, eyes alert. As he passed the hotel's dining room, he looked inside. There sat Ezra, talking animatedly with a woman. Vin smiled and thought "About time," until he got a better view of the woman. It was Belle Manning, looking beautiful in a pale pink dress with her eyes shining brightly. His breath got in his throat.

"What is she thinkin?" Vin stormed past the window as he watched Belle grasp Ezra's hand. "Doesn't she know he's a thief??"

"Who's a thief?" A gruff voice said from the shadows.

"Howdy, Josiah." Vin stopped and tipped his hat in a hello gesture.

"Who's a thief?" He repeated in his drunken state. "D'you need any help?" He stumbled a little.

"Hitting the bottle a little early tonight, Preacher." Vin held out a hand to steady him.

"After the day I've had, I needed a little relaxation." Josiah started walking toward the church with Vin on his heels. "Young woman came to confess today. There's such a sadness about her. No human being I have ever met has been that saddened before." Josiah stared up into the stars. "She's learning a valuable lesson."

Vin, assuming Josiah was referring to Belle, looked at him in question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't divulge another's confession to a third party, but she has me very troubled." Josiah sighed and continued to view the stars. "It seems as though she hasn't the capacity to love. She plays with human emotion, and she knows it." Josiah sighed. "But then, when she least expected it, she found someone she could love. That's why she's here. To find him. And that's why she got tangled up with Terrence Connelly. To get here faster, to be with him." He glanced back at Vin. "God as helped her to see the errors of her ways and has done something to fix them. Unfortunately, he doesn't care for her. And I'm afraid that it'll cause her to revert to her old ways."

Vin understood her a little better now that he knew this information. But he was confused. "Do you know who she loves, Josiah?"

Josiah shook his head. "She only told me that he was one of the men her sister wrote their mother about."

"One of us." Vin thought for a moment. "And it's not you because she wouldn't have told you if it was. And it couldn't be Ezra if she's sure he doesn't care for her."

Josiah looked him in the eyes. "Why can't it be Ezra then?"

"Because Mr. Standish is currently entertaining Miss Belle at the hotel's restaurant." Vin couldn't keep the venom out of his voice.

"Ah, the thief…" Josiah's eyes held a look of recognition. "I believe she's captured your attention, Mr. Tanner."

Vin scoffed. "Don't bet on it, Josiah." He tipped his hat. "Gotta get back to my job. Can you make it to the church ok?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeh, I think I can manage. Don't stay up too late waiting to make sure she gets home alright. It might make you irritable tomorrow."

Vin grumbled a response and headed back to the main strip. Ezra had Belle on his arm and was walking her back toward Mary's. Vin stepped back into the shadows, listening quietly.

"I cannot believe your mother did that!" Belle's tone was light as she carefully stepped onto the dirt street.

"Well, my dear, you have also yet to meet my mother. She's a very interesting character." Ezra smiled slyly.

"Obviously." Belle's eyes glowed dreamily. "My mother was beautiful. Even on her death bed, she was gorgeous." Her voice got quiet as her demeanor changed. "Mary says I look like her. I think that's too great of a compliment for me."

They were quiet for a moment as they continued their walk. Ezra's heart went out to the girl; Belle was reminiscing about her mother; Vin wished he was the one guiding her reassuringly up the street.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Isabelle." Ezra stopped and turned to her. "It must have been very hard for you."

Belle shrugged. "A little. I mean, I've lived at home my whole life. I love them very much. And I miss them." A tear ran down her cheek; Vin only noticed it by the way the nearest lamp hit her face.

Ezra shifted uncomfortably. "Is there anything I can do to help you in your grieving process, Miss Isabelle?"

Belle smiled and wiped off her cheek. "I'm alright, but thank you. Shall we?"

They walked in silence to Mary's door. Ezra clasped her hand. "It has been a pleasure, Isabelle." He kissed her hand softly.

Belle smiled at him warmly. "The pleasure was all mine. And I apologize for that last episode. I didn't mean to put a sad note on the end of our night."

Ezra shook his head. "Not at all. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to express your emotions to me."

"Thank you for understanding. Good night, Ezra." Belle opened the door and went inside.

Vin watched disappointment flood across Ezra's face. He'd been expecting a kiss, it seemed. Vin smiled as Ezra walked toward the saloon, shaking his head in disbelief. Vin would have gone after him, and taken great pleasure in taunting him, but instead he leaned against the nearest post, getting comfortable. He'd stay there all night, if he had to, just to make sure she slept undisturbed. He saw the lights extinguish inside. "It's going to be a long night…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vin could feel someone watching over him. He bolted upright and looked around. Belle was standing next to him, in a long skirt and short-sleeved blouse and shawl draped over her shoulders. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a smile on her face.

"Mornin' Miss Belle." Vin stood and smiled stiffly at her.

"Good morning, Vin." Her smile got wider. "Would you like some coffee? It doesn't have any cream or sugar in it, but you're welcome to come inside and add what you want."

Vin accepted the cup gratefully and took a sip. "It's strong."

"That's the only way I can drink it." Isabelle took a step back toward her sister's house. "Would you like some breakfast? I'm making flapjacks."

Vin's smile broadened. "That'd be nice, Miss Belle." He walked after her and into the house. He saw Billy already at the table, eating a big pile of pancakes. "Morning, Billy."

Billy smiled and tried to say good morning around a mouth full of breakfast. Isabelle scolded him. "Billy, not with your mouth full!" She smiled at Vin. "Mary's at the office already, so I'm watching Billy for the morning."

"Well, he sure isn't going hungry," Vin commented as he watched the boy shove another huge bite of pancake into his already full mouth.

Isabelle laughed. "Chew first, silly boy." She patted him on the head. Then she looked at Vin. "How many would you like?"

Vin shrugged. "Just a couple if you don't mind."

Belle smiled and began to pour the batter. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called over her shoulder.

"Morning, one and all." Buck walked into the room, removing his hat as he did so. He took in the scene, Vin sitting at the table drinking coffee, Billy shoveling food into his mouth, and Belle at the stove. "What a quaint domestic scene." He smiled.

Both Vin and Belle blushed. "I'm making flapjacks, Buck. Would you like some?" Belle expertly flipped the one in the skillet.

"Ah, no thank you, Belle. I've come to kidnap Billy for a spell."

Belle whirled around. "Kidnap?" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Buck laughed. "You'll make a great mama some day, Belle. I just want to take him on a ride to the creek. Go fishing. Mary already said ok."

Belle's demeanor softened. She looked down at her nephew. "Would you like to go with Buck?" She watched him nod with big eyes. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes, Aunt Belle." Billy smiled. "Can I go?"

"Well, your mother said it was alright, I don't see why not. Go wash your hands and face first and then you can go." She kissed his forehead as he moved to get up.

Billy raced out of the room toward the bathroom. After a few minutes, he raced back in, hat on his head, face all clear of syrup. "Bye, Mr. Tanner. Bye, Aunt Belle. C'mon, Buck! Let's go!" And he raced out the door.

"Have fun!" Belle called after him. "Be careful, Buck."

"I'll guard him with my life, Belle." He smiled and put his hat back on, tipping it her way. "Miss Belle. Vin." He nodded at his friend and he was gone.

"He's just so handsome!" Belle gushed. She looked at Vin, who was staring at her, mouth open in shock. "What? Billy is handsome. Just like his daddy."

Vin's jaw popped close. "For a second there, I thought you were talking about Buck."

Belle laughed and returned her attention to the stove. Vin watched her, arms poised, concentrating on her work.

"If this is too much trouble, I can leave." He went to stand up.

"Oh, don't you dare. This is no trouble at all. I don't mind." She started filling a plate with bacon and eggs, waiting on the pancakes to just finish. "Besides, it's the least I can do for the man who watched over me all night." She put the plate in front of him and sat down opposite him.

Vin squirmed uncomfortably. "You know, huh?"

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, Vin." She smiled and started fiddling with her skirt. "I mean, I saw you when Ezra was walking me home. Knew you were right across the street. And when you were still there this morning, I assumed you'd been there all night." She stopped looking at the fabric on her legs and returned her gaze back to Vin. "I really appreciate you taking such concern over me, Vin. I'm not scared about Terrence at all, knowing one of the Seven is watching my home overnight."

Vin tried to control his blush as he cut into his pancakes. He looked across the table and noticed Belle still hadn't made any move to get any food. "Aren't you hungry, Miss Belle?"

"Oh, no. I ate with Mary earlier." She sighed. "I only made breakfast because I knew Billy'd be hungry. Then I noticed you outside, so I thought I'd make a little more."

Vin got nervous again. "You're a good girl, Belle." It didn't sound like a compliment, but coming from him, after all he'd thought, it was.

Belle seemed to notice it as she colored with pleasure. "I do try. Contrary to popular beliefs." She said the last bit playfully, but it still got Vin excited.

"Why did you have to throw that comment on the end of it? Why do you have to be so darn…sarcastic?" Vin's eyes flashed as he looked back at her.

"Vin, I was teasing. We both know you thought very little of me when you first met me, after my apology." The smile disappeared off her face. "Besides, it's part of who I am. My feeling is if someone can't handle all of my flaws and all of my perfections, then they can't have either." She stood up and gathered Billy's plate. Taking it over the sink, she began to scrap off the extra food into a basket.

"And how's that working out for you?" Vin asked with a little more bite in his voice than he intended.

Belle glared at him over her shoulder. "Well, I know _Ezra_ doesn't seem to mind. He finds everything I do charming." She returned her attention to the dish in her hands.

Vin ate a few more bites, but he couldn't concentrate on food anymore. He was upset and didn't want to eat. He stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Miss Belle."

"You're welcome." Her voice was sad. Vin looked up from the table but her back was to him. He walked over to her and peered into her face.

"Why are you crying?" Vin felt guilty for making her upset and didn't want to leave until she felt better.

Belle smiled softly, wiping off her cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little emotional lately, that's all." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm fine."

"Your eyes say different. Please talk to me, if it'll help." Vin was pleading with her; not just to talk to him, but to stop the tears he'd started.

Belle cleared her throat and left the room. Vin followed. She entered the parlor and sat down on the sofa Mary had placed in the room. Vin followed her example, sitting down next to her. Belle turned and looked at him. Vin waited expectantly.

"Have you ever been in love?" she blurted the question out, just when he thought she wouldn't say anything.

Vin shifted uncomfortably. He hoped she wasn't going to admit who she cared for of his friends; he didn't care to know. Hesitating only a second longer, Vin returned her gaze. "Yes, once. Why?"

Ignoring his question, she went on with her own. "Did she love you back?"

"Yes, she did."

"Did you marry her?"

"I couldn't." Vin was uncomfortable with her line of questioning.

"Why?" She noticed how upset he looked. "I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

"Why don't you tell me why you're asking me all this first?" Vin maneuvered around the question.

"Because I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back and I wanted to know how well you could relate before I continued to spill my heart out." Belle stated it simply, but Vin could see the yearning in her eyes for someone to understand.

Vin sighed. "I couldn't marry her because she was already married." He paused for a moment. "And she decided to stay with her husband."

He looked up at Belle. Her eyes were burning accusingly. "SO, you aren't as high and mighty as you seem, Mr. Tanner," she said gruffly. "I may flirt too much. Be a little looser on some things…But I never EVER had anyone commit adultery for me."

"It ain't something I'm proud of." Vin stood up. "Don't even compare Charlotte and mine situation to yours. It's not the same at all."

"It isn't, is it? Well, Mr. Tanner. I admit I flirted when I was younger, a young girl's mistake. Never anything too serious. But I broke an engagement and a man's heart for love, much like your precious Charlotte broke her husband's. I promised Connelly a slave girl to get here that much faster to be with the person I wanted. Don't you dare make me out to be any worse than you." She stood up and straightened to her full height. "Get out. I don't want to speak to you ever again."

"Miss Belle, you're being ridiculous. You just need to cool down."

Belle's tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Get OUT!" She pushed him toward the door.

Vin, very confused, allowed himself to be shoved out the door. He turned around in time to see it slam shut. He heard the lock turn. He tried pounding the door for a few minutes, but to no avail. As he walked away from the Travis house, Vin felt his heart drop into his stomach. What was going on? Why did she push him away? "What in the hell did I do??"

A/N: this chapter is ok, but not great. Sorry. I just didn't want it to last FOREVER…lol. Hope you liked the last two chapters. Ttyl! R/r nellie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Belle spent all day in her room, crying her eyes out. Mary could hear her but the door was locked and Belle wouldn't let her in. It broke her heart to hear her sister being so tormented, but she couldn't help until Belle wanted her to. Buck returned with Billy close to sunset, arms full of fish the two of them had caught. She asked him if Belle had been alright that morning when he picked up Billy.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Travis. It was darn near the prettiest scene I ever did see."

"Excuse me?" Mary was very confused.

"Why, Miss Belle was cooking breakfast. Billy was sitting at the table, cutting into a pile of flapjacks and looking like he was really enjoying them too, with syrup all over his face. And Mr. Vin Tanner was sitting there next to Billy, sipping a cup of coffee. Looked quite homey in here." Buck smiled at her.

"Mr. Tanner was here?" She watched Buck nod. "Did he leave with you?" Again she watched Buck, but this time he shook his head no. "Maybe he can tell me what happened to Belle. Would you mind watching over Billy for a while, while I run over to the Sheriff's office and talk to Vin?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Travis. It would be my pleasure." He tipped his hat to her.

Mary nodded and grabbed her shawl by the door. She kissed Billy's head and told him to be good, then left the house. She was desperately hoping Vin could tell her what had made Belle so very upset. She wasn't usually this emotional.

Mary reached the Sheriff's office in record time and walked purposefully to the desk where Vin was seated. His feet were on the top of the desk and he was reclining back in the chair. He appeared to be taking a nap. Mary tried clearing her throat to get his attention. When that didn't work, she said his name.

"Mr. Tanner?"

Vin sat upright quickly and looked up at her. "Mrs. Travis. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

Mary smiled and got directly to the point. "Was my sister all right when you left her this morning?"

"Ma'am?" Vin was nervous about the direction this conversation was headed.

"I know you were eating breakfast with Billy and Belle this morning. Buck told me when he brought Billy home. The reason I ask is because Belle has locked herself in her room and has been crying for as long as I have been home, at least. I was wondering, since you were the last person with my sister, was she all right when you left her?" Mary hated to think ill of Vin, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he had something to do with her sister's tears.

Vin cleared his throat. "Actually, Mrs. Travis, she pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face not ten minutes after Billy and Buck left."

"Pardon?" Mary couldn't imagine Belle being so rude.

"We had some words and I upset her. We were talking about the situation with Charlotte." Vin's face got red. "And I got a little defensive. And she got defensive right back. And she told me she never wanted to speak to me again and pushed me out the door and locked it behind me. I tried to get her to open the door and talk to me, but she wouldn't do it." Vin looked sheepish. "Has she really been crying all morning?"

Mary nodded. "Apparently, since you left. I can't get her to talk to me at all. All I hear is sobbing coming from behind her door."

"I'm awfully sorry, Mrs. Travis." Vin stood up and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't mean to make her this upset. He didn't mean to upset her at all. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Perhaps. Would you be willing to come over to the house and try to talk to her? Maybe apologize?" It couldn't hurt to try. Belle might even still be mad at Vin and want to confront him some more, which would at least get the door open.

Vin rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose I could try. But, Mrs. Travis, she was really serious this morning about not wanting to talk to me, so I'm not sure how much this will help."

Mary smiled warmly. "Just trying is enough. Can you come now?"

"Of course." Vin grabbed his coat and followed Mary out of the building and toward her home.

Vin had no idea how he was going to get her to open the door. She would probably open it long enough to throw something at him. He still wasn't even sure about what he did. He walked into the Travis home and saw Buck playing cowboys with Billy. His friend smiled at him encouragingly.

"Has there been any change, Buck?" Mary looked frantic for good news.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Travis, but she wouldn't come out for me. Billy even tried."

Billy looked up at his mother. "Why is Aunt Belle crying?"

Mary squatted down and brushed his hair out of his face. "Aunt Belle and Vin got into a fight. And Vin came to apologize and try to make her feel better."

Billy looked up at Vin and he smiled down at the little man. "I forgot to apologize before."

Billy stared straight into his eyes. "Please make her stop crying. It makes me sad too."

Vin sighed and nodded at him. "I'll sure try, Billy."

Vin left the room and went up the stairs to where Belle's room was. As he got closer to the top of the stairway, he heard her sobs get louder. Each one was like a knife in his heart. He could understand why Billy wanted her to stop crying: it would kill him, too, to be in this house with her crying that way. He reached the door and knocked softly. Belle made no notice of it. He tried again.

"Miss Belle? Won't you come out, please? Your sister's worried sick and your nephew is almost in tears."

Belle stopped crying abruptly and jumped off the bed. She stood behind the door; Vin could see her shadow under the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Tanner? I thought I said I never wanted to speak to you again."

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job of that, are ya?" Vin had to smile. "Why are you crying?"

"Girls cry." Belle did not want to let him know that pushing him out of her life had been the hardest thing she had ever done. It killed her, ignoring his pleas when she had slammed the door in his face. She couldn't believe how easily she had just given in when he knocked on her door, how happy hearing his voice made her feel. No one should have this power over her.

"Belle," Vin whispered. "Please, open the door. Talk to me. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Just please tell me what's wrong."

Belle put a hand over her mouth to keep down a sob. She couldn't give in to him. She couldn't bring herself to face him after all she had said. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Please go away."

"Not until you talk to me." Vin crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Well, then you'll be waiting a while, Mr. Tanner." Belle mirrored his motions on her side of the door.

"So be it." Vin continued his casual lean. He wasn't giving up this time. It had to be a good sign, didn't it, that she stopped crying to talk to him, when she hadn't for anyone else?

Belle bit her lip and stared apprehensively at the door. She was being silly and she knew it. She should just resolve this quickly and get back to her life. Once he was gone, they could put this whole thing behind them and she could move on, perhaps to California. Belle sighed, and unlocked the door, opening it and seeing Vin. "What can I help you with?"

Vin's heart broke when he saw her tear-streaked face. His arms dropped to his sides and he had to fight desperately to not grab her and hold her tightly. He cleared his throat. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Belle smiled softly and felt in her skirt pocket for a hanky. "I must look horrible."

Vin took a step toward her and wiped one of her cheeks clean gently. He saw her eyelids flicker subtly, as if she was fighting the urge to close them. He felt her ragged breath on his nearby his fingertips.

Belle felt her heartbeat quicken as Vin brushed off her cheek. Her was the sensitive man she'd been looking for; the Vin Tanner she had come here to find. She had to break away; he couldn't find out what she was hiding. But it was too late.

"I'm the one, aren't I?" Vin's voice was still a whisper, the realization dawning in his eyes.

Belle moved her head, facing another direction and avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." She went to move away, but Vin grabbed her upper arms.

"You do know, Belle." He pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her fast, the other brushing off her other cheek, then slowly moving up her face to stroke her soft hair. "It's me." He locked eyes with her. "Thank God."

And then Vin leaned in and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Belle didn't even have time to think when Vin's lips covered hers. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to; if she did, she might think she was dreaming. The man she had fallen in love with, albeit through letters pilfered from her mother's desk, was kissing her in a way that made her believe he had feelings for her, too.

How had she come to deserve this? She had yelled at him in a drunken stupor; had ridden off in a stormy huff from his company; had gone on a date with another man, a friend of his no less, to spite him; had slammed a door in face whilst claiming to never want to see him again. And yet, here they were, arms around each other in the middle of her sister's guest bedroom, kissing in quite possibly the most passionate way she had ever known. It was heaven.

Vin pulled away first, a smile on his face. He didn't speak, just stood there, watching her reaction. Belle had to keep her arms around his neck, where they had moved to of their own volition, in order to keep from falling over in her dizzy ecstasy. Her smile was dreamy as she stared back into his deep blue eyes.

"How?" One simple word; a question Vin needed an answer to before they could go any further.

"Mary." Belle giggled at the look of confusion on his face. She ran her fingers through his long hair, testing how he reacted to the intimate gesture before continuing. "She wrote letters about the seven of you to my mother. I found them when I was cleaning out her desk after the accident. My favorite letters were the ones that had you in them. I would read and reread them for hours." Belle sighed and nuzzled into his chest, hearing his heartbeat going wild. "She wrote about your poetry, what she knew of your life, your passion for the outdoors, your quest to prove your innocence. I just fell instantly."

Vin's arms tightened around her as he placed his chin on the top of her head as he digested what she had said and what had just happened. He'd been wanting to hold her like this for some time and he felt a wave of contentment at finally being able to do what he had been longing to.

Belle pulled away, though, before he had had his fill. She looked up at him, questions burning in her eyes. "How did you figure it out? How long have you known you felt it too?"

He pulled her back to him, resuming the hold that he'd been waiting for. "It wasn't hard to figure out, Miss Belle. You only spoke to me while you were locked in here. And you stopped crying to talk to me." He looked down at her. "And you wouldn't look at me after you opened the door."

Belle listened quietly, feeling the vibrations of his voice in his chest. She nodded slowly, waiting to hear the next answer, which was really the one she had wanted all along.

"I felt something for you the instant I saw you, even if you were being quite colorful." They both laughed. "When you came and spoke to me at the jail, I was eager to learn all about you. I followed you to the stable, and I fell even harder when I knew you could ride. Your sense of adventure is incredible." Vin's vision clouded. "I was so jealous of Ezra. I almost wanted to shoot him." He softened as he heard Belle giggle. He ran his hands through her hair, gently. "I think I really knew when I fell asleep watching the house. And then when I kept upsetting you this morning. It tore me in two." He squeezed her tightly. "When I came up those stairs a few minutes ago, and I heard you sobbin', I almost lost it. And when you opened that door, and I saw your tears, I wanted to hold you so tight. I don't ever wanna see you that hurt again."

After Vin finished his confession, Belle was content. She leaned against him, letting him hold her, and enjoying the feeling of being protected. Here was a man who would die protection her against anything or anyone. It was nice to feel that loved.

They were so busy holding each other that they didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. "I do declare."

Both of them turned toward the voice. There, at the top of the stairs, stood Mary, hands over her open mouth, and Ezra, holding a bouquet of flowers. Belle and Vin looked from the odd couple to each other and back again. Vin's hand was still on Belle's waist; he slid it off of her and let it fall to his side.

"I had just heard the news that you were in need of cheering up, my dear." Ezra recovered first. "So I rushed over with some flowers and a dinner invitation in the hopes of stopping your tears. Obviously," he paused and looked over to Vin, "Mr. Tanner has done the job just grandly." He handed the flowers to Belle. "Good day." And then he walked down the stairs; the door shut in the distance.

Belle looked meekly down at the bouquet in her hand. When she finally had the courage to look back up, Mary was standing there, arms crossed, eyes demanding an explanation.

"Um, hi, big sister," Belle smiled weakly.

"Mary, I can explain." Vin held up a hand in surrender.

"Well, one of you better." Her looked changed from demanding to distaste. "You two appear awfully close."

Belle stuck out her chest in defiance. "And what if we are? I am eighteen, legally a woman."

Vin looked back at her and stopped her, finger to his lips. He returned his attention to Mary. "What Belle is trying to say, Mary, is that we would like your blessing," he softly grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her to his side, "to begin a courtship."

Mary's eyes flashed from unhappy to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. "You want to court Belle?" She watched Vin nod. Mary's happiness faded briefly. "But you barely know each other!"

Belle, who had been staring dreamily at Vin, returned her attention to her sister. "You barely knew Steven when he asked to be your beau. Besides, I know all about Vin, thanks to your letters to Mama."

Mary smiled, remembering the beginning of her courtship with her husband. She looked at Vin. "And you're sure you're comfortable with this, Vin? It isn't just to save face?"

Vin smiled at Mary, then gazed down at Belle. "Never been more sure of anything."

"Well, then, I guess you have my blessing."

Belle squealed and ran to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Mary laughed softly. She pulled away. "I will have to ask that you no longer cling desperately to each other without a chaperone." She raised her eyes to Vin. "Not that I distrust you, it's just not proper."

Belle rolled her eyes as Mary went back downstairs, still beaming. She walked back to Vin. "That was a little too close. I believe my sister thought my virtue was in danger."

Vin smiled wickedly. "Who says it wasn't?"

Belle laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. She calmed down a bit. "You didn't have to do that."

Vin pulled her close. "I wanted to." He kissed her again, this time more gently and intimately than the passionate whirlwind that started the whole thing. "I was going to do it anyway."

Belle smiled at him and held out her hand. Vin took it and let her lead him downstairs. It was the first time in a long time he felt comfortable settling down. And that was only because he knew she was as wild at heart as he was…

A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so? R/R to let me know! XOXO ~Nelli~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Belle was waiting patiently in the street for Vin to return from his patrol duties. She'd been waiting for quite some time, but it would be worth it. Mary was making Vin come over for dinner. She was taking the chaperoning thing very seriously, much to Belle's dismay, but the whole thing brought them closer, which was something Belle had desperately wanted for years.

"Isabelle! Come inside, you'll freeze out here!" Mary was yelling from across the street, in the doorway.

"In a minute, Mary. Vin should be back soon."

Mary smiled and shook her head, knowing it was a lost cause. She closed the door behind her and remembered all the anxious waiting that had accompanied her nights with Steven when they had been courting. The memories were bittersweet, but she still held them tightly in her heart.

Belle was thinking of all the things she wanted to do with Vin tomorrow. She wanted to go on another ride and sit in the valley on a patch of grass, just talking about their pasts. She wanted to learn everything about him, listen to his voice as he spun his life's tale. She wanted to be with him, breathe in his rustic scent.

Belle sighed deeply. This is what fairy tales were. She had to be careful, or she'd spoil it. And this was one thing she didn't want to spoil if she could help it.

Her thoughts fluttered to Ezra. He was nice enough, but too old for her. He had taken the whole situation well, had even kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

She laughed, remembering the seriousness of his tone. She may not know him well, but she knew she had a friend in Mr. Standish.

"Well, hello gorgeous," a voice said behind her. Belle knew Vin's well enough to know it wasn't him. She recognized the deep country tones, but couldn't place it. "Where the hell have you been?"

Belle turned around and came face to face with Terrence Connelly. He had three other men with him, men she could only assume were his brothers. They were all grinning at her, like hungry lions eyeing a piece of meat. Belle wanted to back away, but her sister's house was on the other side of the street and Mary wouldn't be checking on her for a little while; her system had been to call to Belle every fifteen minutes since she had gone outside. And from the looks of the Connelly boys, they wouldn't be sticking around that long.

"Mr. Connelly, how are you?" Belle smiled, trying to hide the terror building inside of her. "I waited for you to come collect your horse, but you came so early I missed you."

"Well, miss, we don't much like the law round these parts," Terrence spit into the street. "Thought it would be best to come in the early morn."

"I see." Belle was wondering what he wanted. He couldn't be seriously thinking she'd sell herself for a ride on a horse. She straightened her hair, throwing the part that was down over her shoulder, then tightening the horse tail that was the rest. "Well, it's getting cold." She wrapped her arms around herself, appearing quite frozen. "I should maybe go back inside. I'll see you soon, I hope, Mr. Connelly."

"Now wait just a minute, there, pretty lady." Terrence grabbed her upper arm. "We had a deal."

Belle stared at him then laughed softly. "You must be joking! You really think I would sell myself for a ride? Mr. Connelly, you are a funny man." She pulled away and took a step toward the road. She heard a click behind her.

"A deal's a deal." She turned to see Terrence and his three quiet brothers had pulled guns on her. "Come this way, toward the horses, and we won't hurt ya."

Belle's heart leapt into her throat. She looked around wildly and decided to make a break for Mary's. The brother to Terrence's left seemed to be reading her thoughts and managed to stop her before she could get very far. He put a hand over her mouth and the other pinned her arms to her side. She tried to wriggle free but it was no use.

"Forgive me, my dear. These are my brothers. That one holdin' ya is Kenneth." He turned and pointed to the one on his right, who was a few inches shorter than him. "This here is our youngest brother, David." Then he pointed to the one on his left, who had a huge scar over one eye and a five o'clock shadow that would terrify any other man. "And this here is our oldest brother, Everett. He just got out of jail. It was quite a surprise." He laughed, probably because Everett's 'release' had something to do with him. "They're your new kin, darlin'."

Belle tried to scream, but couldn't get anything past Kenneth's hand. The boys all laughed at her attempt and headed toward their horses, looking in every direction for Chris Larabee or one of the other Seven. Silent tears started down Belle's face. She had just gotten Vin and now she was losing him. It was horrible.

"Ah, Terrence, she's bawlin. Here, take her." Kenneth handed her up to Terrence, who had just climbed into the saddle on the horse Isabelle had ridden into town on. The horse's eyes were staring deep into her soul, telling her to do what she had to to get away. When Kenneth's hand left her mouth, she tried to save herself.

"Mary! Get Vin! Mary!" Her voice didn't carry very far through her tears, but she saw movement in the windows of her sister's house. The door opened and Mary was walking toward them with a shotgun pointed toward Terrence.

"Let my sister go, Connelly." Her eyes were fierce; she wasn't going to take anything from these men.

"Why'd you have to do that?" He whispered to Belle as he pulled her up into his lap. "I don't think so, ma'am." Terrence cocked his gun and fired at Mary before she knew what was happening.

"No!" Belle screamed, tears continuing like a flood down her cheeks. Mary fell into a bloody mess on the ground, clutching her stomach. "Mary!"

The Connelly boys all hooted and took off, out of town. Belle was looking over Terrence's shoulder at her fallen sister, wondering what the hell her problem was…and why did her sister have to be involved.

Chris was in the saloon. He had heard Belle's shouts. He had heard Mary's tough voice. He had heard the gunshot. He just hadn't been fast enough.

Chris ran to the street and gathered Mary in his arms. Her face was going pale and she was gasping. Billy was poking his head outside the door.

"Stay there, Billy. Mama's ok." Chris stopped the boy's movement with his hand. Then he picked Mary up like she weighed nothing and carried over to Nathan's. He pushed open the door savagely. "Nathan. Mary's been shot."

Nathan directed Chris toward the operating table. He began to move quickly, trying to get to the wound to clean it out enough to see the bullet. Mary kept staring up at Chris, absolute horror on her face.

"Connelly…Belle…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know, I saw them ride off." Chris fought to keep the tears down. "We'll get her back, Mary."

Mary felt weak. She held her hand out to Chris as Nathan continued to work. He poured some whiskey on the wound to sterilize it and Mary bit her lip.

"Billy…"

"Needs you to quit talking so you can heal." Chris wouldn't let her die. He needed her. She was the only thing in this whole terrible country that kept him sane. He couldn't lose her too. "I'll get the boys after the Connellys. Then, I'll be right back." He leaned closer to her. "I'm staying with you." Then he did something he hadn't dared to do before: Chris kissed Mary's forehead. "So please, stay with me," he whispered.

He nodded to Nathan, knowing she was in good hands. Then Chris went off to find the others. Vin would not be too happy about this…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vin's face was set in a hardened mess. He had only been five minutes too late to save Belle. He was mad as a hornet and he had to figure out a way to sneak onto Connelly's ranch to try to get her back. He approached his comrades, all already on horseback.

Chris had already told them all what had happened before Vin had come back from patrol. They had been sitting in this pattern when he approached. He hadn't seen anyone on his way into town, but only raised an eyebrow and dismounted when Chris had come up to him. Chris had slid his hands in his pockets and nodded toward Nathan's clinic. Vin had followed, fearing the worse, that Belle had been hurt and had been taken to Nathan's and was now barely holding on to life in order to see him one last time.

He had been almost right…similar situation, wrong sister. Instead, the older of the Manning girls was lying there on the table, pale from loss of blood, eyes shut tightly. Vin had snapped his head back to Chris, his eyes asking the question he feared the answer to. Chris just nodded in return and closed the space between himself and Mary, sitting down right next to her.

"Not going then?" Vin had asked, his blood beginning to boil.

"I want to stay with her. Someone has to since Nathan is leaving." Even as he said it, Vin knew it was just a way to make him appear stronger and tougher than he was. With Mary on that bed, Vin knew that Chris had to be losing his mind.

A second later, he was back out with the others, hopping right back onto his horse. He had no idea what to expect when he got to Connelly's; no idea if there would be an ambush waiting for them or not, or even if Belle would still be around to be rescued. He did know that Connelly had no intention of giving her up, if his abduction plan was any indication.

Vin looked over each of his comrades. Nathan's face was somber, his mind more than likely drifting to the patient he hadn't wanted to leave, but only did for Chris's sake. J.D. looked anxious to ride, much as he always did in these situations. Buck met his gaze and tipped his head, acknowledging the fact that he knew how much Belle meant to Vin and he was on his team, no matter what. Josiah was muttering to himself, a prayer of protection, but for who he hadn't the foggiest idea. Ezra looked like he was in desperate need of a drink, his face pale, but resolved; of all of the men assembled, he knew more than any how badly Vin needed to get Belle back safely.

"Let's ride out, scout out the Connelly place and find ourselves a campsite." He was used to taking charge when the situation required it and he knew exactly what he had to do. His desires expressed, he turned back around and rode off into the distant horizon, out toward the Connelly homestead.

After a short, yet brisk ride, the six men rode up to a ridge overlooking the Connelly place. So far, no one had jumped out at them, although there were several people around the door to the building. Vin looked at his companions. "Let's set up camp here. Buck, why don't you take a gallop around and see if there are any scouts?"

Buck tilted his hat and urged his horse off into the distance. The rest of the riders slid off of their mounts, and tied them to nearby branches. Vin, his eyes only seeing Connelly's place, took off some of his gear from his horse, not really noticing what he was doing. Ezra walked up to him, a grim look on his usually calm exterior.

"My dear Mr. Turner," he said, his Southern drawl more somber than usual. "I know it is no consolation, but I do know how you're feeling." The gambler's eyes narrowed angrily. "I will do whatever is necessary to get young Miss Isabelle back in your arms."

Vin nodded his head once in understanding; talking to the almost ex-beau of his girl was not his idea of a good time, especially in the current situation. However, he knew Ezra was good on his word and he'd come in handy when they attacked the outlaws just over the ridge.

Buck raced back up, his horse kicking up dust. He rode right up to Vin and dismounted. "They've got the place pretty much surrounded. Terrence is no where to be found; the youngest one, that pup David is guardin the back door with a long barrel shotgun…thinks he's tough. Everett Connelly busted himself outta jail just to make an appearance at his brother's for this special occasion. Can't find the third brother, that Kenneth fella. They're keepin her pretty well hidden." He hesitated for only a moment before continuing. "Got a preacher all tied up in the back on the porch. I'm thinkin they're gonna make an honest woman of her."

Vin glared at the ranch. He had tried to warn the damn girl about them, but she wouldn't listen. Four Corners wasn't like back East; people weren't always going to think you were foolin around with them. Why did she have to get messed up with these men? Why did she have to get to Four Corners so fast? He knew the answer to that question: to get to him. She had loved him before she had met him and she was excited to see him, to know him. His heart ached. He'd get her back and well before Connelly could do anything with his Belle…he'd make sure of that…

Isabelle looked around the poor excuse for a bedroom. She had been informed when she got there that this would be her room from now on and the information had not pleased her much; it had a dirt floor, walls with numerous cracks in them, dusty windows, little light, and a cold lumpy bed. Over an extremely old chest of drawers hung a mirror with a piece missing; curiosity got the better of her and she decided to look at herself in the glass. She looked horrific; her hair was flying wildly about her head…her cheeks were stained with dirt and tears…her dress was tattered and dusty from the multiple attempts she made to escape on the ride to this horrible ranch…her arms felt bruised from Terrence's tight grip and her lip was split from where the brother, Everett, had slapped her when she tried one last time to flee on foot from the ranch.

Belle felt horrible; she wished she had just controlled her impatience and continued on her route with the stage instead of taking Terrence's horse that first day out West. She kept praying for her sister, who was only recently becoming dear to her. And as for Vin…just thinking of him and the possibility of never seeing him again made her heart break. She knew he had promised to protect her from Connelly, but she was very unsure if he and his friends could beat the four brothers.

Feeling horribly depressed, Belle collapsed onto the bed. If only she could figure out a way out of here…but with David guarding the back door, the evil Everett around front, and Kenneth right outside the bedroom door itself, awaiting further instructions from his brother, there was no way she could get away…at least not right now….


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've got another story plot planned for after this one, which means a lot more chapters! Just to give you guys a head's up! And Crystal Kenobi, thank you for the wonderful reviews you always post! They are greatly appreciated!!! On with the story!

Chapter 13

Isabelle had been asleep for a little while. She didn't feel any better but her mind had cleared and her tears had stopped. She had a plan and if she hurried, she could execute it. She had overheard Terrence tell his brothers to guard the house for a day or so, so he could 'prepare' himself for the 'wedding.' At the thought, Belle rolled her eyes; she would never in a million years agree to marry him. He had told her he believed one hundred percent in superstitions and didn't want to see the bride before the wedding, so he would be leaving for the boys' hiding cabin a few miles away in a cave.

Isabelle's mind started racing. If he was gone, she only had to deal with the three dumb brothers. The youngest one would be the easiest to get by; Everett would just beat her to a bloody pulp since he'd already threatened to do so if she tried to run off again. It was getting by the sentinel at the door that would be the only issue, but at least Terrence hadn't put Everett outside her door.

Isabelle nibbled on her lower lip. She went back over to the mirror and adjusted her hair, trying her best to pin back the loose strands. She dug through the drawers of the dresser and found an old shirt that was relatively clean, using it wipe off her dirt-covered face. When she decided she looked presentable enough, she found an old ceramic pitcher that was chipped pretty badly, then she opened the door and peered through the crack at Kenneth.

"What're you doin?" he snarled at her. He stood up and walked over to where she had the door open.

Belle batted her eyelashes and smiled at him. "We are going to family soon. I might as well get to know my future family. Make the best of a bad situation."

Kenneth, looking confused, leaned against the doorframe. "You seemed pretty dead set against my brother earlier this evenin."

Belle shrugged, opening the door a little more with the pitcher still behind her back. "Yes, I know. I was awful. And after I made an agreement with dear Terrence…" she sighed heavily, faking remorse.

Kenneth, still obviously confused, relaxed and dropped the shotgun he'd been holding. "That's a relief. He'll be happy he won't have to tie ya up for the weddin."

Kenneth turned around, looking like he was going to call the others to come in and relax. While his back was turned, Belle withdrew the pitcher from behind her back and smashed it over his head. Kenneth turned his gaze back to her, slightly, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Belle grabbed his gun and took off toward what she assumed was the back of the house. Thankfully, she had been right, because she found David, heading lulling up and down, on a seat on the porch.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and propped the gun quietly against the wall, walking over to the young man. She laid a soft hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Turning on her most flirtatious smile, raised a finger to her lips, moving the other hand down to his gun and causing him to sit back down from where he started to get up.

"What are you doin outta your room?" he asked quietly, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Belle ran a finger up and down his arm. "I was so tired of being alone. I have no idea where Kenneth went off to." She stood straight up and clasped her hands in front of her and looked at him from underneath her lashes. "And besides, I kind of wanted to talk to the cutest of my new brothers." Belle faked a blush.

David's eyes widened and a flush covered his stubble-covered face. "Uh, well, um…" If he hadn't been one of the people who had held her captive, she would have thought him sweet.

Belle held out a hand to him, which he hesitantly took. She pulled him out of the chair and wrapped her long arms around his neck, letting a fingertip linger at the back of his neck. She smiled sweetly at him. "Why are you helping your brother? Obviously, I feel a lot stronger for someone else." Thank goodness she was such an amazing flirt.

"He, uh, says he loves ya. Wants to be your husband." David looked nervous, but pleased.

"But what do you want?" She pulled away from him and walked over to the wall where she had leaned the shotgun, hiding it behind her back.

David swallowed hardly in the pale moonlight. "I reckon I'd like to get to know ya a lil better myself." He walked over to where she was standing, stopping only a few feet from her. "If that's alrigh, ma'am."

Belle had the shotgun by the barrel, and when he said that last statement, she felt almost sorry for what she was about to do. She didn't let it show; instead, she continued her pretty smile and said, "How about a kiss for the bride? Close your eyes…"

David did, poor stupid boy, and Belle grasped the shotgun tightly and swung at his head, shutting her eyes tightly at the loud crack to his skull. She opened one eye slowly and looked down at the limp body on the porch. She leaned over him and checked to see if he was still alive; he was breathing softly. She looked over the bloody cut on his head, which looked like it would heal. She said a silent prayer of thanks; although he had held her captive, she was still worried about the young man who had to live up to his evil brothers' expectations.

There was a noise behind her. Belle grabbed the gun and pointed into the darkness. There was a form on the porch, struggling. Belle inched closer and saw it was a man, tied up, with a priest's vestments. Belle fell on her knees beside the clergyman and removed the gag from his mouth. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Father."

The man's eyes were full of understanding. "In the West, nothing shocks me."

Belle released the man and handed him her gun. "You take this one and I'll take his." He nodded and accepted the weapon. Then, with the priest following, she raced to the barn, clinging to the shadows. She kept alert, then ran off into darkness.

"Why are we going this way, my child? Town is toward the front of the house." He whispered this, not wanting to give away their location.

"Because the mean brother, Everett, is around front. We'll head this way about a mile and backtrack around the ranch to head toward town. That way we won't get caught again."

The priest said nothing more, but followed quietly, gun pointed to their rear. They walked, stealthily, for several long, quiet minutes. When Belle felt they had gone a sufficient distance from the ranch, she turned to her right and walked that way for several more minutes. She looked back at the ranch, which she could see several hundred yards away from her in the moonlight. There was no noise or movement. Thanking the Lord, she continued and made another right, walking in a parallel line to the ranch.

Belle was quite happy that she made a clean getaway; then she heard a gun cock. Cursing under her breath, she turned toward her new assailant, ready to go down fighting…


	14. Chapter 14

Buck had had the first watch. He was trying to figure out a plan of action to go over with Vin; their leader's mind was a little off-task because Belle was involved. Just as he was getting ready to go wake up J.D. for his shift, he heard some rustling a few yards away. It sounded bigger than an animal, so Buck got up, pistols drawn and walked toward the noise. He cocked his pistols as he got closer to two shapes, each with a gun.

"Drop the weapons. That's right, nice and slow."

"Mr. Wilmington!" Two arms flung themselves around his neck and Buck felt a very feminine form press itself against him. "I knew you'd all come for me! How's Mary?"

Buck pulled the body off of himself, and, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness away from the campfire, he saw blonde hair on top of a pretty face. He smiled widely, putting his pistols back in their holsters, and tipping his hat in respect. "Miss Belle, it is a real pleasure to see you." He put a hand on her back and guided her toward the camp. He noticed the man following her, and moved a hand to his guns.

"Oh, don't hurt him, Mr. Wilmington. This is the priest Terrence Connelly kidnapped to force to marry us." Belle sounded calm, but Buck found it hard to believe she was; how could anyone be calm after escaping from captivity. He let her sit down in front of the dying fire, then went to wake up Vin.

"Wake up." He shook the sleeping body of Vin Tanner.

"I've been awake. Do you want me to take over for J.D.?" Vin sat up and looked over at the fire. His eyes widened and he was over by Belle's side in a flash. He grabbed her in his arms and squeezed tightly. Pulling away, he fought down tears. "Thought I lost you."

Belle didn't mind crying in front of him; she let the tears flow freely down her face and on either side of her smile. "Me, too." She placed her hand on the side of his face, looking deep into his perfect blue eyes. She couldn't resist the urge any longer; she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. When she pulled away, her smile returned instantly. "I love you."

Vin returned the smile, stroking a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I love you." Then his face became hardened. "Where's Connelly? How'd you get out of there?"

Belle sighed and commenced telling him all about the abduction; she reluctantly explained why she winced when he rubbed her arms and the cut in her lip; she told about breaking the pitcher over Kenneth's head and hitting David across the head with the gun's shoulder brace; then she introduced the priest to him and told how she had freed him and brought him with her.

She could see Vin's face get stormier by the second, so she decided to change the subject. "How's Mary?"

"I can answer that." Nathan had joined them, as had the rest of the Seven, who had all been woken up by Buck while the lovers were talking. "She lost a lot of blood, but she was resting when we left. I'm pretty sure she'll get better real quick. Chris is with her."

Belle sat in silent reflection. Mary was alive. And with Chris. She smiled softly. Maybe, just maybe, they would finally admit their feelings for each other. Billy would be happy about that. She looked back up at Vin. "Shouldn't we be going? I want to see my sister."

Vin and Buck had just finished discussing it. "Connelly will come back after you. You're going to be under protective custody at all times. We'll either arrest him when he comes back, or kill him." Vin looked as if he favored killing.

Belle's temper flared and she wanted to scream at him, tell him she didn't need protection; hadn't she just escaped by herself? But she was too happy to be away from that awful place and be back with him that she let it slide. Instead, she walked over to Vin's horse and began to ready him for the ride back to Four Corners. The other men followed her leave, cleaning up camp. J.D. was obviously disappointed that the fighting hadn't happened, but he was optimistic that tomorrow would bring more adventure.

Buck walked over to Vin after he was finished with his mount. "Got a feisty one there. Did a pretty good job getting herself out of trouble."

Vin nodded. "Yes she did. Wouldn't be surprised if she was a fair shot with that gun. I'm hopin she won't have to be." The protector in Vin was hurt; his pride had been damaged by his girl saving herself. However, he was really glad that she was safe and sound minus a few scrapes. He put out the fire, or what was left of it.

"You should be proud of her. Got a lot of spunk like her sister." Buck slapped him on the back and walked back to his horse. Vin knew he was right; if he had wanted a girl who couldn't take care of herself he could have had his pick of them. He smiled to himself as he walked over to Belle and his horse.

"Ready?" He longed to reach out and touch her, but didn't want to show how vulnerable he felt around her. So he settled for looking into her eyes.

Isabelle smiled up at him, a knowing look in her eyes. She closed the distance between them and snuggled into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm glad I have you to protect me."

Vin held her tightly then helped her onto his horse. He climbed in the saddle behind her and held her tightly around the waist. Then, in the darkness, the eight of them, with the priest riding with Josiah, rode off toward town to prepare for the battle ahead.

a/n: there you guys go: another two chapters! R/R…love, as always, ~Nelli~


	15. Chapter 15

Isabelle flew off of Vin's horse before he could pull it to a stop and raced off toward Nathan's clinic. Vin was at her side as soon as he hopped off his horse and tied him to a tie-out. Belle threw open the door at the top of the stairs and startled Chris Larrabee out of a rough nap.

"Miss Belle." He stood up quickly from the spot he was sitting in by Mary's bed, tipping his hat to her. "I'm very happy to see you alive."

Belle smiled at him. "Likewise." She walked over to her sister's side and took the seat Chris had just left. She clasped Mary's hand in hers and wiped off her forehead with her free hand. "Mary. Are you alright?"

She whispered the question, hoping not to disturb her sister, but also hoping that she would wake up.

Mary's eyes flickered open and she smiled weakly at her. "Oh, Belle. You're alright." Her smile vanished. "What happened to your pretty face?" She tried to touch Belle's lip, but she was still too weak to move very much.

Belle shushed her. "Don't worry about my lip. It will heal. Just worry about getting better. Billy needs you." Suddenly Belle was alert and panicked. "Where is Billy?" she stage whispered to Chris. He nodded to a far corner; there, underneath a colorful saddle blanket was her nephew, fast asleep. Belle smiled warmly at him, and mouthed "Thank you" to Chris. She returned her attention to her sister. "Are you feeling better?"

Mary laughed softly. "Considering I was just shot, I feel fine." Her serious expression returned and she smiled up at Belle. "I'm so glad you are safe now."

"I'm glad you are alive. And don't worry, I'll take good care of Billy while you get better."

Mary nodded, as if she knew Belle would take good care of her little boy. Then she turned her head to the side and fell back to sleep. Belle held her hand a little longer before turning back to Chris. "Nathan should be up soon and I would be personally grateful if you would stay with her, just a little longer."

Chris tipped his hat again. "Be my pleasure."

Belle stood up, gathered her skirts in her hand, and moved out of Chris's way. She walked over to Billy and was leaning over to shake him awake when Vin appeared at her elbow.

"Don't wake him. I'll carry him home." He smiled sheepishly. "It will make me feel useful."

Belle smiled in appreciation and moved aside to allow Vin room to pick up the sleeping boy. Then she opened the door and led the way to Mary's house by the paper office. In a few minutes, they had Billy tucked back in, and she had a pot of coffee brewing on the stove.

"Suppose I should get cleaned up," she murmured as she poured Vin a cup. "Would you like to wash up?"

Vin shook his head. "I'm not all that dirty. You could use it though." He smiled at the dirt on her pretty cheeks.

She tried to look insulted, but it was hard when she knew she must look a fright. She took a sip of the hot coffee and when she felt her spirit was slightly rejuvenated, she headed toward the wash basin down the hall. She washed her hands and face, then headed up to her bedroom. Once there, she brushed her hair and slid out of her dirty dress. She found a clean muslin and slipped it on. She tied some ribbon into her hair and looked at herself in the glass; _much better_.

Belle walked back into the kitchen and was almost surprised that Vin was still there. He didn't seem like the type to stay inside for so long; he liked the outdoors and she couldn't blame him there. She smiled at him when he looked up from his cup, his mouth open wide.

"Do I really shock you that much in my appearance?" She walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Only because you have had a rough past few hours." The girl still took his breath away, which was a shock in and of itself; it had been a long time since seeing a woman had given him that much pleasure.

Belle shrugged. "I suppose so, but it's only going to get worse when Terrence finds out I've given him the slip." She sighed and leaned her head onto her hand. "What are we going to do?"

Vin took the seat opposite her and took her hand. "We're not going to do anything. I'm going to organize the men into watches on either end of town and one by the house for you and Billy. I shouldn't be the one down here because I am too close to the situation. I'll take a shift on the end of town closest to the Connellys' ranch. I think I will have Ezra watch you two."

Belle was slightly annoyed, but she knew he wouldn't let her go without someone watching her. "I don't understand what difference it makes if you watch me or not. You'll just be distracted by the thought of me."

"Maybe, but I trust Ezra where you are concerned and I don't think he'll let you get hurt." Vin sighed, knowing he had to get to work, but not wanting to leave her side. He rubbed her smooth skin with his rough fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Belle smiled softly and stood up, walking over to Vin. She sat down on his lap and kissed him sweetly. "Please be safe," she whispered.

"You, too." He handed her a pistol from his holster. "I want you to keep this just in case. I figure you know how to use it."

Belle nodded. "I know how, but I'm hoping I won't need to." She looked deep into his eyes. "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to you." He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I should go assign posts." Vin kissed her and stood up, making sure she was steady on her feet before walking away. He didn't want to leave her, and it broke his heart to hear the door shut behind him. He didn't think it would be the last time he saw his Belle, but you could never know what would happen in a gun fight.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sully's Sidekick, thank you for the reviews and email! They've been brightening my very dark week. I am seeing this through to completion; I've only ever deleted one incomplete fanfiction and that's because I had some reviews on it that made me want to make it better, so I'm going to repost it as soon as I rewrite it a little. So, have no fear, Isabelle will be complete!

**Chapter 16**

Belle had the pistol in her hand, when she went to the door to answer it. She peeked through the curtain over the window and Ezra tipped his hat in her direction. Sighing inwardly, Belle opened the door and stepped aside so the gambler could enter.

"Good evenin, Miss Belle. How are you and young Billy fairing?" His Southern drawl was shaking and Belle couldn't help but notice a swagger in his step.

She took a step closer to him, an all-too-familiar scent coming from his breath. "Ezra, are you drunk?" Belle was indignant as she looked into his reddened face.

"On a normal occasion, I would not dignify that comment with a remark, but I cannot lie to you, my dear. I may have had a few intoxicating libations before coming into your domicile."

Belle was in a rage. "Ezra, how are we supposed to feel safe when our protector is drunk?" She tried to keep quiet so Billy wouldn't hear her from where he was sitting in the other room, having come downstairs sleepily not long after Vin had left; the last thing she needed was a worried little boy on her hands, or worse, one who tried to take on the role of protector himself.

Ezra had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "I am sorry, Miss Belle, but when Mr. Tanner gave me this assignment, it reminded me all over how much I care for you and how much it hurt me to lose you to a competitor, particularly one who was putting me in charge of your protection. I needed to drown in my sorrows." Ezra collapsed onto a chair. "The truth is, Miss Belle, that I still love you. And I was quite at a loss when we went out to find you. I watched as you approached camp and clung to Mr. Tanner and it broke my heart once again." He placed his head between his knees, looking utterly dejected. "I am so weak, ma'am."

Belle collapsed onto the floor in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Ezra, you are a wonderful man, and in another time, another life, you would have been the man for me." She smiled at him. "After all, we have a lot of the same vices. But I came here for Vin, and I am so sorry I hurt you." She kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, there was a darkness in her eyes and when she spoke again, her voice was like icy venom. "But if my nephew gets hurt because of your stupidity, I will shoot you myself." Her hand moved from his cheek down to his arm, where she clung with sharp nails, nearly piercing the skin. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ezra, wincing in pain, nodded. "Crystal clear."

Belle stood up and let go of his arm. "I'll make you some strong coffee. Maybe it will sober you up a little. Don't you dare move." Slightly less disgusted, especially considering her own weakness where liquor is concerned, she walked off into the kitchen to begin his beverage.

Meanwhile, on the edge of town, Vin was sitting with Chris. His friend had left his beloved's side only because he knew Vin and the boys needed all the help they could get defending the town from Connelly's wrath. They were sitting on a rooftop, Chris leaning back with his hat over his face, resting, Vin on edge very alert.

"He won't figure out she's gone for a while," Chris muttered, not moving an inch from his position.

"While that may be true, I want to be ready." Vin's eyes flicked from one side of the street to the other. "I'm not letting him off easy. He's going to pay."

"Revenge will kill you."

"Speaking from experience?" Vin looked over at him.

Chris raised his hat a little and glared at his friend. "Maybe."

Vin smirked and went back to looking at the street. "I'd like to kill him," he admitted, so softly Chris almost had to strain to hear him. "But, since we took this job, I've gotten a respect for justice. Short of self-defense, he's going to pay for his crimes in a court, not by my gun."

Chris smiled softly, returning his hat to its original position. "Lot smarter than me." He refolded his fingers on his chest.

Vin glanced out of the corner of his eye at Chris. "How's Mary?"

The air around the men filled with tension. "She's doing a lot better. Still weak, but better." His teeth were gritted together. "Yeah, revenge will kill you," he repeated, mostly to himself. If she had died, well, Vin wouldn't have had a chance to bring him in for justice. Chris knew he would have snapped and killed Connelly himself.

"How exactly did she do it?" Chris hadn't gotten the chance to hear the whole story.

Vin bristled slightly; it wasn't a subject he really wanted to talk about, but he knew Chris would want to hear exactly what happened. Keeping to a short version, Vin divulged the story to his friend. "Knocked Kenneth out with a ceramic pitcher. Then knocked David out with the butt of his brother's shotgun." He didn't mention she'd had to flirt with David to get his guard down; it was a sore spot for him. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of the youngest Connelly boy, especially when Belle had made it very clear it was just for her to escape. But something about it made him very cranky.

Chris was nodding, thinking it over. "Must have been pretty convincin to have'em let their guards down like that." He didn't ask for an explanation, but he didn't really need to; he had a good idea how Belle Manning had connived her way out and didn't want Vin upset any more so than he was. He sighed heavily and glanced at his companion. "Ever think things will settle down around here?"

Vin smirked at him, still looking down the sight of his gun toward the horizon. "Sometimes I hope so. A fella can only take so much fightin'. But, other times, I think Four Corners would just be borin' without all the commotion." He smiled, thinking back to Belle's first day in town. "Yeah, I kinda hope it doesn't."

Chris knew what Vin was saying, but this recent episode with Mary was just one more thing he wished he could have avoided. He was seriously thinking of turning in his guns for a different role, one he knew Mary would approve of…if he could only get up enough courage to ask her…

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, anxious readers…I'm trying my hardest to get caught up, but I haven't watched the series in a while and I'm working from memory on how the characters talk and act…so it's been taking longer than usual. Writer's block doesn't help, either :D. I'm going to try to finish this one and start a new Vin/Belle fic by the end of the summer. Fingers crossed! R/R, Nelli!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buck sat with J.D. on the other end of town. From where they perched, they could see Vin and Chris exchanging dialogue. Buck knew it probably had something to do with the Manning girls; he saw the look in Chris's eyes when he'd checked on Mary earlier. He knew that his oldest friend fought a lot of painful memories when he looked at the pretty news lady, and realized that Chris wanted to show her he moved on from his past; that he wanted her. Buck hoped it would really happen, and soon. Lord knew he'd been waiting for him to realize how much Mary meant to him.

J.D. sighed heavily, wishing the fighting would start already. After all the fights he'd been in since coming to Four Corners, Buck thought he would realize they weren't as much fun as the boy once thought. He turned his attention to the younger man, whose hand twitched in anticipation.

"Kid, you gotta relax. We've got a few days before anything happens." To emphasize his point, Buck relaxed against the wall behind him and tilted his hat over his eyes.

J.D. turned toward his mentor, cursing in his head. "But shouldn't we make the first move? Shouldn't we head toward them? Why put us all through this anxiousness?"

Buck took his turn to sigh. "Because, kid, we know our territory better than we know theirs. It's smarter to wait for them to come to us. We'll better secure Isabelle if we're all in town watchin her, as opposed to just one of us."

"Yeah, but they already beat us on our territory," J.D. pointed out, referring to the night they'd kidnapped Belle. "If they got her once, they can again."

Buck nodded, acknowledging J.D.'s statement. "But not all of us watched out for her. We took turns watching the roads, but not all Seven of us participated in a watch at the same time. She's better protected now that we're working together." He never thought he'd have to explain the logic of the plan so outright, but J.D. sometimes forgot himself when a fight was brewing, like the day he walked into the bar, gun drawn…the day Belle showed up in town.

The girl caused little damage to an already wild town; compared to some of their exploits, this event was a piece of cake. But, being so dear to them, this incident tried them all. Buck liked Belle, regardless of the little time he'd spent with her alone. He knew Ezra was infatuated with her; knew Chris understood her on his silent, observant level and respected her; knew Josiah let her confide in him, renewing once again his faith in the Lord's mystery gifts; and knew most definitely that she tamed Vin's wild heart. A girl who accomplished all that in the span of a week? Well, he considered her to be very special, and he'd stop at nothing to protect her young life.

J.D., quiet, lost himself in his thoughts while all of this crossed Buck's mind. He looked up at the older man, breaking the silence once again. "She's pretty special, isn't she?"

Buck nodded, smiling at the young cowboy as it finally dawned on J.D. why all the precautions taken were necessary. "Not just to Vin, either. To all of us. It's like she knows us, like she's been here all along, watchin'." Buck realized Mary's letters described them all so well that Belle could be friendly without forcing to get to know them all. It had been a nice change from the usual idle chitchat they had to make with newcomers who were sticking around.

J.D.'s face turned to stone, seriousness for his job finally taking hold of him. He turned and pointed his shot gun toward the horizon, past the church, and looked down his sight. _If Connelly's comin,_ he thought to himself, his new respect for the situation flowing through him, _he'll have to get through me to get to Belle. She's one of us now, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him take her._

Buck returned to his nap-like pose, proud of his young protégé for finally understanding the situation. Realizing he would eventually have to take over for J.D. to get some rest, he got comfortable so he could get some shut-eye.

Meanwhile, in the clinic, Nathan tended to Mary's wound. It looked much better, having begun to heal nicely all things considered. Mary stayed awake most of the time now, worry constantly covering her features. He did his best to reassure her, but some things just can't be taken off a woman's mind. He dressed the wound and smiled down at her.

"Looks like you'll be out of here soon, ma'am." He threw some dirty rags into a nearby bin. "You'll be home safe with your boy in a couple of days."

Mary forced a smile and slowly turned to her side to get a more comfortable position. "That's wonderful." Yes, she worried about Billy's safety, but she knew both Belle and Chris wouldn't let him get hurt. No, her thoughts geared more toward her sister. She knew Belle regretted the hasty bargain with Connelly more than ever; that she felt responsible for her sister's gunshot wound. Mary didn't want her sister to worry about her when there was so much else for her to focus on. Like her nephew. And the man she loved. But she knew, in her heart, Belle would always blame herself.

Mary's thoughts flipped to Chris. He stayed by her side all night and hesitated over leaving her. She wanted him to stay, but knew it would be better for everyone concerned if he helped the other Seven protect her sister. And while she worried over him, in her mind she knew he'd be just fine. Brave and strong, he'd return to her safe and sound. She smiled warmly at the memory of him by her bedside. She thought she'd never love again after Steven, but the outlaw-turned-lawman called to her heart in a way she never expected. She said a silent prayer for her loved ones and watched Nathan load a shotgun and watch out the window for any sign of trouble.

Belle held tightly to Billy as he trembled in her arms. He was petrified. The thought of someone breaking into the house sent him into a tizzy. She smiled tightly at Ezra, who looked out the front curtain carefully every few minutes. He smiled back.

Ezra couldn't believe what he had done. Showing up drunk to protect the woman he loved had been a very bad idea. Thankfully, Belle made her coffee so strong, it had helped immensely in sobering him up. Now, his muscles were tightly drawn and he was on edge. His only thought: to protect Belle and Billy. As he watched her, he saw how tired and wary she looked. Her skin looked pale and gaunt; it amazed him how much older than eighteen she looked. There was an awful beauty in her terror; especially when the light caught the wild fear in her eyes.

_I know I'm your last line of defense, my darlin', but I will not let him lay a hand on you again,_ Ezra vowed in his head, returning his attention once more to the window, the tension barely registering in his mind as his finger rested on the trigger.

A/N: This chapter was just a tension filler…in the show, you don't really get to see a lot of the preparation or desperation between all the characters. Plus, I hadn't written some of the Seven in a while, so I thought I could add some more perspectives…Chapter 18 will have Connelly's arrival in town! YAY! Be ready! Xo, ~Nelli~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: In true Nelli style, this story is only going to be about 20 chapters…I like to end on 0s or 5s :D I've already started planning the sequel! *squees in excitement* Yeah, so get excited! Anywho, I guess I'll write the next chapter now…

Chapter 18

Isabelle woke up with Billy curled up in her lap. Her body ached from sleeping on the couch in the parlor, and she felt tired from getting so little sleep. She gently placed Billy on the couch cushion, smiling in amusement as he snuggled into a little ball. She draped a nearby afghan over his sleeping form and stumbled into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee, she yawned widely. She heard a chuckle nearby and turned to see Ezra leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" she muttered, narrowing her eyes and taking a sip of the bitter drink.

"My dear, you are a sight." He walked over to her and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Hair amess, clothes rumbled." His eyes caught hers and they held each other's gaze. After a few moments, Ezra broke the contact. "You look like you've not slept at all well."

Isabelle grimaced at the warmth of her coffee when it burned her tongue, then glared at the gambler. "That would be because I haven't." She felt years older than eighteen, and worry gnawed at her insides. She sighed heavily, walking toward the foyer of her sister's home and the windows looking out over the street. "Shouldn't he have struck by now? Shouldn't this be over?" She nibbled on her lower lip, her brows furrowing in worry as she looked out the windows anxiously.

"Patience. There are times when these things take longer than a few days." He smiled softly at her. "We may have to wait a few weeks for Mr. Connelly to make his move."

Slamming her mug down on a nearby end table, Belle surprised Ezra so much he jumped. "We don't have that kind of time!" She whirled toward him. "This whole thing effects so many people. Mary, Billy, the seven of you. And it's all my fault." Her fury from moments before melted away to a deep sadness that caused tears to well in her eyes.

Ezra closed the gap of space between them in an instant and placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her jawline, gently coaxing her to look up at him. "Your sister loves you and to her all that matters is that you're safe. Billy loves you and wants you to be here, happy, with him for a long time. And the seven of us love you and will do whatever it takes to make sure you're protected from scoundrels like Mr. Connelly. Even if you caused the trouble, we'll all always be on your side."

The look in Ezra's eyes was full of such warmth and passion, Belle's heart broke. She gave him a watery smile and looked away, anywhere but in his eyes. She'd hurt him so badly and here he was, still completely and totally devoted to her. She finally saw the other side of her many flirtatious escapades and made a vow then and there to never use her pretty eyes and pouty lips to get her way again. Too many good men had gotten hurt so far, but she could keep countless others from going through what Ezra was at that moment, and what Joey had gone through three different times.

Belle pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. Clearing her throat, she felt more determined than ever. "I should be out there helping." Her back was to him as she reassessed the street outside.

Alarm coursed through Ezra and he began to shake his head. "Oh, no. You'll stay right here where we all know you're safe." He closed the distance between them, leaning his mouth down to her ear, his voice barely a whisper. "Your sister –and Mr. Tanner, for that matter- will kill me if I let you out of this house."

Her temper flared but instantly dissipated at the thought of Vin. He was right; Vin knew she could handle herself, but it was more for his sake that she was inside instead of joining in the fray. If he didn't have to worry about her being out and about, he could focus on the task at hand. She sighed.

"It _is_ better for me to be here. With Billy." She suddenly realized how close Ezra was; she could still feel his breath on her neck. She stepped away from him, smiling in embarrassment. "I suppose I should wake him up. He's been reading this book and I've been helping him with-"

She was cut off by a gunshot. Instantly, it was returned. She heard shouting and horses. Her eyes filled with fear as she recognized Everett's voice yelling instructions. In another minute, Terrence's voice followed, "Get the girl and don't harm her!"

Belle scurried back to the parlor and grabbed Billy in her arms. He woke with a start. "What'sa matter, Aunt Belle?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes and frowned up at her.

"We're going to your room, honey," was her only reply as she grabbed up Vin's pistol from where she had set it down on the table. Then she hurried down the hallway and slammed the door shut. She briefly saw as Ezra stood guard at the window, eyes focused on the road and body alert, before the door was entirely closed.

Billy's room was small, with only a small window none of the Connelly boys would have been able to climb inside. After setting the boy down on the bed, Belle locked the door and pushed her nephew's bureau in front of it. She smiled nervously at Billy and looked around. "Want to read your book?" she asked him.

"No." His eyes were wide open now and he looked like a frightened fawn. "They're here, huh?"

Belle nodded. "But let's not worry about that now. Do you want to play with your toys?"

Billy shrugged and walked to his toy chest. Belle sat down on the floor next to him and tucked her skirt around her legs. She accepted the toy horse the little boy handed to her. Outside, the yelling and gunshots continued.

Vin had been resting when the Connelly boys had ridden up. Chris had gotten off the first shot, taking them by surprise. Terrence had returned fire. Across and down the street, J.D. and Buck were quickly making their way down from their rooftop to add two more bodies to the ground fight, and leaving Vin and Chris as the only snipers. Josiah was in an alleyway near Mary's, guns firing heavily at the four brothers. Nathan's shotgun was just visible outside the window of the clinic and a quick look in Mary's front windows told him that Ezra was taking his post very seriously.

He peeked over the ledge on the roof. One of the Connellys, from the looks of it the young one, David, laid sprawled out in the street. He was dead. Terrence shot at the clinic, then down the street. Everett walked slowly toward Mary's house, shooting every so often in one direction or another. Kenneth couldn't be found.

Vin shot at Everett, intentionally missing to make him take some steps back. The man glared up at him, but his brother held up his hand to stop him.

"We just come for the girl. No need to make this harder than it is."

Vin's resolve hardened; Connelly wasn't going to go quietly…he would die first. "The girl is stayin'," Vin yelled back from safety. "Get back to your ranch or face the consequences." Terrence's laugh carried up to him. "So be it."

Vin stood up and took Terrence out with a clean shot through the chest. Everett aimed a shot up at him, but he was taken out by Buck, who had just rounded a corner of the nearest building. J.D. followed after him, Kenneth Connelly in custody. He must have been trying to get around the back of the house to get to Belle.

Vin sighed and slumped over in exhaustion. It was all over and Belle was finally safe…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The gunshots stopped. Inside, Belle's heart pounded rapidly. She couldn't decide what was more terrifying: the silence, or not knowing who won. She continued to play with Billy, her heart only half in it. She was waiting, listening for some indication of who had won the small battle in the middle of Four Corners.

A few minutes after the silence started, she heard footsteps in the hallway. Her body tensed, not knowing what to expect. Slowly, she stood, putting a finger to her lips as Billy looked up at her. She grabbed the pistol off the bedside table where she had placed it moments ago, out of the way. She watched to door, listening as the footsteps stopped right outside the door. There was a loud rapping on the door, and Belle tried desperately to hide the horrible fear inside of her, at least for Billy's sake.

"Belle?" a soft familiar voice was muffled behind the door. "Are you and Billy okay?"

Belle's heart soared. She dropped the gun and scrambled to the door, shoving the bureau out of the way as quickly as she could. It seemed heavier than it had when she moved it as a barricade; it took several minutes of pushing and shoving to move the thing. Finally, with bureau back in place and sweat starting to form on her forehead, Belle opened the door. Vin looked back at her.

"Oh, thank God," she mumbled, throwing her arms around him. Tears silently slipped down her cheeks. "I was so scared," she whispered into his long, dark hair.

Vin's arms tightened around her. "It's alright now. They're all dead, save for Kenneth who was trying to figure out which room you were in." Vin had never felt so vulnerable before. When the fight started, all he could see was Connelly grabbing her and taking her away from him again. He wouldn't give up; he'd have gone after them, but it was unnerving how much he cared for a girl he'd only known for a few weeks. He wanted to support her while she was upset, but something in his gut made him take a step back.

Belle looked up at him, concern on her features, but tears all gone. "Did anyone on our side get shot?"

Vin shook his head. "We lucked out. Of course, all of us were behind sturdy barricades and they were out in the open, just trying to get the job done." He shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what else to do. His relationship with Belle suddenly wasn't sitting right with him. It seemed as though they'd jumped right into a courtship without really knowing each other. Now, he was discovering how strong she was, and independent, determined. She could take care of herself and get herself out of scrapes, which wounded Vin's pride. _He_ wanted to protect her, not have her protect herself.

Belle seemed to notice the distance in him and glanced over at Billy. "You want to go see Mama and Mr. Larrabee?"

Billy nodded and jumped up, rushing out the bedroom door. Moments later, she heard the front door slam and knew the boy was on his way, probably hoping to see a body or two before getting to the clinic where he knew he'd find his mother and the man she loved. Belle turned back to Vin and crossed her arms across her chest, rubbing her upper arms for comfort. "What is it?"

Vin's eyebrow shot up. How did she sense the change in him? Like a predator smelling fear in its prey, Belle smelled the distance in his actions. Instead of offering a response, however, Vin just shrugged.

Belle sighed at him. "Vin, we may not be as close as some couples, but I can tell when something is bothering you." She took a step toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Please tell me." Her eyes pleaded with him to open up; they shined with adoration and complete trust. It broke his heart.

"I just," he started, unsure how to put his feelings into words, heart racing a mile a minute. "Well, it's like you said, we're not close. I feel like I barely know you." He paced into the room and sank onto Billy's bed gingerly. "When Connelly took you, I worried nonstop, making plans to come to your rescue and you beat me to the punch." He looked around the room, taking in Billy's window. "Even when we planned the ambush and attack for when they came back to get you, you one-upped me, picking a room that could be barricaded easily and not be approachable from the outside." He sighed, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "I feel unneeded."

Belle walked slowly to him and sat next to him on top of the quilt covering the bed. She gently placed her hand on his, squeezing softly. "I only thought clearly in both situations because I knew you were close. I knew you wouldn't let anything happened to me. I escaped Terrence the first time because I saw an opportunity and I took it. You can't begrudge me that." She smiled sweetly at him. "And as for this," she gestured around the room. "I chose this room because I knew if something happened –and that's a big if- Terrence would be least likely to get me if I was in here." She shrugged and softly added, "I did what I thought you would do."

"Do you not trust me to protect you?" Vin wasn't angry and he knew he was being irrational, but something about her last comment upset him deeply. "Do you really think I'd let him get that close?"

Belle's temper flared. "I trust you with everything, my whole heart and soul. I just thought a back-up plan never hurt anybody. You obviously thought the same thing, or you wouldn't have left _Ezra_ to stand guard."

The mention of his former rival in her affections cut him to the quick. His voice rose. "I couldn't have been in here with you! I would have been distracted. And then we both would have gotten shot!"

Belle glared at him, removing her hand. "Ezra cares about me, too, Vin. He was just as distracted as you would have been." Belle wrinkled her nose, wondering how this conversation got started. "But that's not even why I mentioned him. My point was that you left him as a second line of defense if something happened to the rest of you. I was just doing what I thought best to do, especially considering there was a little boy who needed me to keep him safe."

Her words stung him. She had done what she had, not because she didn't trust him to protect her, but because of Billy. He'd forgotten that Billy had been left in her charge, had barely noticed him when he was in the room. He rubbed his forehead slowly, trying to ease some of the tension building up. "I guess I didn't think of it that way," he finally muttered, not looking at her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Vin wondering how he let his male ego take over his rational thinking, Belle curious if they were strong enough individually to deal with each other. When both of their tempers calmed down, Belle was the first to speak.

"I love you, Vin. I have from the first moment I read about you in Mary's letters. And it only intensified when I met you in the saloon not so long ago." She sighed, not looking at him as she continued. "But maybe, just maybe," she turned to him and grasped his hand once more, "that's not enough. Maybe I should take some time. Grow up a little. My temper gets the better of me sometimes and I need to learn how to be a real woman, not an impetuous teenager." She smiled at him, causing his heart to ache in longing. "Maybe after some time, we could try again?" She looked hopefully at him.

Vin returned her smile. "I really care about you, too, Belle." His free hand went to her cheek, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He still couldn't say the words; it would hurt too much to say them and then walk away from her. "I'd really like to try this again, once we get to know each other better."

Belle felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart, but knew it was for the best. They did barely know each other; he knew little of her stubbornness and pride, and she could only guess what she didn't know about him. When he looked at her that way, touched her that way, it made it so much more difficult to really let go. But there was always hope. Her smile never faltering, betraying the heartbreak she was feeling, she nodded her consent.

Just then, J.D. came rushing in. Vin abruptly stood up, breaking their contact. Belle died a little more inside, but kept up the charade; it would just be harder on both of them if she cried.

"Did Kenneth get away?" Vin sounded ready to commit murder.

"Nah, he's in the cell in the office." J.D. handed something to Vin. "This just came for you, though. Said urgent so I brought it right over. Miss Belle." He tipped his hat at the blonde and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Belle knew as Vin turned the envelope over and over in his hands, he was wondering what to do. Not many people knew he couldn't read and Belle also assumed his pride couldn't take anymore abuse today. She stood up and walked to his side, holding out her hand. He looked down at her and smiled, his relief at being saved from another awkward situation evident on his face.

Belle opened the letter as she walked to the window, hoping the distance would help her focus, while using the light from outside as an excuse to get away from the handsome bounty hunter. Once opened, her eyes skimmed down the signature, giving her an unexpected shock. She turned to Vin.

"It's from Judge Travis." She cleared her throat, ignoring how Vin was moving closer to her. "'Dear Mr. Tanner, I am sending news of a most urgent, and in your case, vital nature. In a recent trip to Glen Canyon, Oklahoma, I encountered a barkeeper who knew Eli Joe. He was a little intoxicated and kept rambling on and on to some men about how Eli was not smart enough to do the things he said he had done. The men disagreed and claimed they had helped Eli set up a bounty hunter. I swayed local lawmen to hold the three men in a cell for further questioning, but am awaiting word from you before I continue. I would like you to come and help me clear your name. Come as quickly as you can, yours, Judge Travis.'" Belle's eyes shone in delight. "You're name cleared!"

Vin was in shock but as Belle bounded toward him, he grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around the room. "Are you sure that's right?" he asked, putting her down suddenly, still not sure if he should believe it.

Belle laughed, the sound causing his heart to swell. "That's what the letter said." She looked at him as he stood there, dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for? Go! I'll send a telegram to the Judge, telling him you're on your way! Go get ready. GO!"

Belle practically shoved him out the door. She pulled him down the hall with her, his feet working while his mind processed what had just happened. Judge Travis had found witnesses. He could get his life back. It seemed too good to be true. He watched, his mind in a haze, as Belle grabbed her shawl and placed it over her shoulders. He let her grab his hand and lead him out of the house, now vacant because Ezra returned to the safety and security of the saloon and his card table.

"Vin!" Belle stopped right in front of him, causing him to stumble slightly to avoid running her over. "Please, go get your horse ready. If you hurry, you can make it in a few days and get this all straightened out! You won't have to hide anymore." Her hand brushed his cheek. "I know you want to be free."

Vin smiled down at her, the whole situation finally registering and making him feel giddy like a kid at Christmas. "I'm goin'."

"Good. I'll go send that telegram. Then I'll meet you to-" her voice and smile faltered as she realized what would come next. "To say goodbye." She turned quickly, but Vin could see the tears welling up in her eyes before she scurried away.

Instantly, it all flooded back. They had decided to end their short courtship. To go back to being friends, until they felt it was better for the both of them to try again. He sighed, exasperated. Then headed off to grab some things from his wagon and get his horse.

While he was loading his saddlebags, he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned and saw Chris; not the person he expected, but a welcome change from the tears he knew would be coming. His friend was leaning against the door to the livery, hands hitched in his pockets. He looked like he needed a shave…and a week's worth of sleep. He nodded to the other man and returned to his packing.

"Heard you got some good news."

"On my way to see how good." Vin wondered how he and Chris could talk so little and convey so much, while he always felt he had to spell everything out with Belle; he knew she could sense what he meant and felt, but he also knew he felt obligated to say it anyway. It was curious.

"Were you gonna say goodbye?" Chris knew Vin wasn't usually too sentimental, but a lot had changed in the last few weeks and he wanted to see how much.

"In the general sense of the word." Vin had planned to at least tell his comrades about his plans.

"No need to go into too much detail," Chris replied, walking over to him as if he sensed his thoughts. "Belle was so excited for you, she nearly exploded as she told us all."

Vin could only imagine. He knew her heart was hurting, and yet, he was still so important to her. It made him feel better slightly about leaving. He grabbed the reins and led the horse out of its stall, to the street. "Figures." He said it with a smile and Chris could tell there was something else going on with them, but decided not to look into.

The rest of the seven were on the street. Buck just nodded, tipping his hat. Vin had been expecting some sort of wisecrack, but the simple goodbye was enough. J.D. walked over to him and shook his hand before quickly turning and walking away; Vin knew the kid thought they'd never split up and it was killing him to see one of his friends go.

"May God help you find justice," Josiah said, before grabbing his arm and patting him on the back with his other hand.

Nathan was next, offering a bag of herbs to him. "In case of sickness. Don't know what you'll be getting into on the way, so I thought I'd help you out. Keep away fever and such." He smiled, then headed back across the street to his patient, who was standing in the window, watching the scene below. Vin waved up at Mary, who smiled and waved back, before disappearing from view. She was taking it hard, and she didn't want them all to see her cry.

Vin approached Ezra, who looked as though he was already well on his way to being drunk. Keeping his voice low, he said, "I don't know how long I'll be gone. If anything happens to Belle, I'm holding you personally responsible." Ezra didn't need to know that they had ended their relationship, but Vin needed to know that she would be safe, regardless of how things stood with them.

Ezra nodded and bowed slightly. "It'll be my great honor to be her protector, as it were." His smile was small as he considered the daunting task of keeping an eye on the wild beauty.

Vin walked back to his horse, turning to Chris. "Be okay without me for awhile?"

Chris shrugged. "Don't see why not." He reached out and shook Vin's hand. "Take care of yourself."

"You, too." He nodded up to the clinic's window where Mary had been a few moments before. "And take care of her."

"Oh, I intend to." The statement spoke volumes and Vin wondered how long it would be after he was gone for Chris to be engaged to the pretty newslady.

He was about to climb into the saddle when a figure appeared at the end of the street. Belle. He tipped his hat to all his remaining friends and walked silently to her side. Gone was the expression of ecstasy she'd worn when they'd read the letter. In its place was a bittersweet smile, coupled with a few stray tears.

"Will you be gone long?" She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control.

"I'm not sure," he murmured. He hated to see her cry. His hand involuntarily rose and brushed a tear off her cheek. "Oh, Belle." He wrapped her into his arms, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. He could hear her intake of air as she tried to hide her sobs. "I'll be back, I promise." His voice was low and husky, tears were threatening to overtake him. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Belle pulled away. "So much for being friends," she muttered, trying desperately to make it seem like a joke, and failing miserably. "I know you can't write, but find a way to let us know how you're doing." She knew, deep down, once he left he'd use this as an excuse to give himself time to get over her before he came back.

He nodded. He would run away for a while, clear his head, and decide where he wanted this to go. Maybe a few months would pass and they could be friends, get to know one another, without letting the attraction they had for each other run rampant. And he knew she understood…it killed her, but she understood. He turned to climb onto his horse.

"Vin." Belle stepped between him and the saddle. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a short sweet kiss. It was full of love, sadness, and most abundantly, hope. She still hoped he'd come back and be hers.

Vin kissed her back, then gently moved her aside. He climbed onto his horse and tipped his hat to her. "I'll miss you."

"Hurry back." Knowing he'd take his own time didn't help matters, but saying the words were her way of saying goodbye.

Then, he took off, heading for Judge Travis and the men who could clear his name. Leaving behind the one thing he really needed in his life: love…

A/N: Done! Yay! Like I said, the sequel's started in my head and I'll begin typing it up soon. I'm going to try to finish some other stories first so my other readers aren't disappointed. And I'm pretty sure there's not a Glen Canyon in Oklahoma; I made it up, so please, no comments on that! :D Thank you all for keeping me at this story; it turned out better than I anticipated and the sequel will be just as good, I think! Until next time, ~Nelli~


End file.
